Mujer contra mujer
by Marinuqui
Summary: Una opina que aquello no está bien, Hermione. La otra opina que qué se le va a hacer, Ginny. Pero eso no es capaz de retener su propio amor..."Una historia libre y otra atada a las represarías." "Porque sin duda alguna, esto era "Mujer contra mujer"" Ginny/Hermione. Yuri
1. Chapter 1

_Nada tienen de especial dos mujeres que se dan la mano_

El cabello caía en forma de cascada por la espalda de la mujer que se encontraba al lado de un hombre bastante conocido por todos. Se encontraban en la estación caminando mientras la hija menor de ellos se quejaba por todo lo que ocurría. La mujer sonrió, a sabiendas de que entendía perfectamente la reacción de su hija. Una oleada de nostalgia recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer, que no pudo evitar sonreír

Recordaba esos años suyos de juventud, cuando sus hermanos se marchaban y ella se quedaba en casa con sus padres. Se sentía triste y quería ir. Ahora, veía como su hija pequeña, la viva imagen de ella, se enojaba mientras su marido intentaba calmarla

-Dentro de poco tú también irás

La voz de Harry Potter se intentaba mostrar calmada, y lo conseguía. Más que nada porque estaba hablando con su princesa, con su querida Lily… Una sonrisa apareció por el rostro del hombro mientras la joven parecía enojarse

-Faltan dos años… ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!

La voz de Lily Luna resonó en todo el andén, llamando la atención así de miradas ajenas. Además, no solo fueron los gritos de la niña desesperada, sino más bien de las lechuzas que llevaban ellos, cosa que parecía extraña para cualquier persona normal y corriente…Solamente que ellos no eran así… Eran distintos, y eso lo sabían todos…

-¡No, señor! ¡No me van a poner en Slythering!

La voz del hermano mediano resonó también, mientras el mayor sonreía con cierto triunfo. Le encantaba poner de los nervios a su hermano, cosa de la que Ginny estaba harta. Quería a sus hijos, pero estaba segura que en cualquier momento les estrangularía y no dejaría huellas de tal acto

-¿Quieres parar ya, James?-Su voz sonó potente, cosa que pareció divertir más al joven mago

-Sólo he dicho que podrían ponerlo en Slythering… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es verdad que a lo mejor lo ponen…

Sin embargo, el muchacho decidió callar ante la mirada severa de la pelirroja. El joven James sabía cuando debía callarse, y eso le hizo cierta gracia a Harry. Se imaginaba al chico como el vivo retrato del que fue su padre, y quizás no iba mal encaminado. Llegaron a la barrera finalmente y la traspasaron con paso lento.

-¿Dónde están?

La voz de Albus sonó inquieta. Y no era el único que se encontraba así. Ginny también buscaba con desesperación la figura de esas personas tan importantes…En verdad, buscaba la de una en concreto, pero decidió guardar la calma, y aparentó una tranquilidad que nadie llegó a sospechar de eso, ni si quiera su querido marido, Harry Potter

-Ya los encontraremos

Los ojos verdes del muchacho la miraron agradecido, provocando la sonrisa de la mujer. Eso también la calmó a ella, posando sus manos en los hombros del que era su hijo. Se sorprendía de la similitud de este con su padre…Y no solamente en lo físico, aunque era cierto que Albus era la viva imagen de su marido. Con ojos verdes claros y un cabello del mismo color que aquel hombre, azabache, aunque algo menos revuelto, y no llevaba gafas. Sin embargo, era valiente como su padre, y a la vez podía mostrarse cruel como una verdadera serpiente…Pero solo con la gente que no apreciaba, o que le molestaba. En cambio, James era un puro león, por lo que acabó en Griffindor. Ginny sonrió. No se sentiría defraudada por él, ni mucho menos.

-Creo que están ahí, Al-Comentó Ginny aparentando indiferencia

A lo lejos aparecieron cuatro figuras de la niebla que no reconocieron hasta verlos tan cerca. Un hombre algo alto y grueso, con una sonrisa bonachona se acercó hacia Harry con una sonrisa. Una muchacha de cabello rojizo y ojos marrones se acercó al que era su primo con una sonrisa tímida, seguida de su hermano pequeño de ojos azules claros y cabello de media melena castaño

-¡Hola!-Saludó Albus con cierto alivio

Rose sonrió a su primo, enseñándole su túnica nueva. Entonces las miradas de ellas dos se encontraron. Los ojos castaños de Ginebra se encontraron con los de tono miel de Hermione. La última llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño bastante moderno, mientras la pelirroja llevaba media melena y una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro

Sus corazones latían con fuerza, de una manera poco convencional. Se dieron la mano antes de abrazarse. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para unos ojos curiosos, que apartaron la mirada sin saber el porqué la curiosidad de esa caricia que parecía normal entre dos mujeres, que ante todo, se apreciaban…Que habían compartido buenos momentos juntas, y ese sería uno…Sus hijos entrando a Hogwarts

Se separaron mientras se giraban para ver a Hugo, el hermano de Rose, hablar con Lily. Ambos querían saber en qué casa acabarían. No sería difícil adivinarlo. Ambos en Griffindor, como casi todos, excepto Albus, que sería la excepción pero no por ello él debía dejar de animarse, porque al fin y al cabo, no estaba mal ser un Slythering

-No quiero que te sientas presionado, pero si no te ponen en Griffindor, te desheredo-Comentó Ron tranquilamente

-¡Ron!

Hermione se mostraba indignada mientras Lily y Hugo reían. Albus y Rose, en cambio se mostraban recelosos. Ginny sonrió apenada en parte, aunque al instante recobró el color de sus mejillas, ese rojizo que enloquecía a alguien…

-No lo dice en serio-Aclararon las mujeres a la vez

Sus corazones se volvieron a acelerar, como en cada contacto entre ellas, pero poco importaba ya porque Ron no les prestaba atención a ninguna de las dos. El hombre miraba más allá, donde se podía observar a tres figuras. Ron sonrió un poco victorioso mientras Hermione ladeaba la cabeza ante el comportamiento poco convencional de este.

-Mirad quienes han venido…

A lo lejos se podía ver la figura esbelta de Draco Malfoy. Pese a sus entradas, y el haber envejecido, seguía conservando ese estilo glamuroso que tanto destacaba en él. La mujer que se encontraba a su lado era parecida en muchos puntos de vista a ese hombre. Su cabello castaño caí por su espalda de igual manera que el de Ginny cuando era joven. La mujer observó a la otra para poder ver los ojos grises, claros, y profundos…Aunque ante todo, grises…Después sus miradas se posaron en la pequeña figura que les acompañaba. Era la viva imagen de Draco, y posiblemente era igual que Albus comparado con Harry, su mismo espejo, su misma figura…Su cabello rubio, y sus ojos grises…Sin embargo, había una cosa en la que no se parecían…Y es que el muchacho poseía unos ojos grises profundos, pero sin tristeza…Llenos de cariño, y sobre todo amor

-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius…-Murmuró Ron-Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre

La tía de la muchacha sonrió sin poder evitarlo. En parte, y solo en parte, le recordaba a su querida Hermione. Sus ojos eran iguales y en carácter eran como dos gotas de agua…Una mezcla de de ella y Ron, y pese a eso, adoraba a esa pelirroja que era su sobrina

-Haz el favor Ron-Replicó Hermione entre divertida y seria-¡No intentes enemistarlos antes incluso de que hayas empezado el curso!

-Tienes razón, perdóname… Pero no te hagas muy amiga suya, Rose. El abuelo Weasley jamás le perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre limpia

-¡Eh!-Era la voz de James

El chico llegó, explicando que había visto a Teddy con Victorie. Ginny suspiró frustrada. Pese a ser un Potter, era similar a Ron, cosa que provocó la risa de Hermione y la ensoñación de Lily


	2. Chapter 2

_El matiz viene después, cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel_

Sentadas las dos en la mesa. Era la comida familiar, y todos parecían felices por la situación. Los niños alegres de estar en navidad con su familia. Hugo miraba de manera furtiva a la que era su mejor amiga, Lily

Esta se movía emocionada alrededor de la mesa, ayudando a su abuela a servir la comida con tranquilidad. El señor Weasley observaba a su gran familia con una sonrisa bobalicona. Quizás porque se había enternecido…O puede que fuera ese amor tan inmenso que sentía hacia ellos…Sus hijos y nietos

Ya no eran estos tan pequeños. Lily y Hugo ya estaban por fin en su segundo año de escuela…La academia de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería… Era algo que les llamaba la atención y que adoraban… Rose permanecía con la vista algo ida, ausente, cosa que llamó la atención de Harry, su tío. La verdad es que la joven, pese a estar en tercero, llevaba una vida intensa…Se parecía demasiado a Hermione

Eso no se sabía si era bueno, o era malo… Se detuvo a pensar, y en cierta manera, él nunca la llegaría a comprender. Su primer amor fue un año más tarde, y ni tan siquiera lo podría llegar a llamar amor…Sonrió. Era ella, Ginny…Siempre Ginny, quien le conseguía sonsacar una sonrisa, y hacerle entender que era el amor…Simplemente, porque ella fue el único amor de su vida…Y por eso, cuando miraba a los ojos de Rose, podía ver ese brillo que veía él cada mañana, al despertarse y entender que junto a él se encontraba esa persona que tanto quería

Ron también estaba atento, aunque también miraba concentrado a Albus, que miraba de manera distinta a su hija…Frunció el ceño, pese a la mirada asesina de su madre, y decidió callar. El joven de cabello moreno llamó la atención de la pelirroja, que no puedo evitar estremecerse un poco, quizás porque había sido pillada…O puede que fuese su carácter, que con el tiempo se iba volviendo más tímido, hasta el punto de querer evitar las miradas de cualquiera…Incluso de su querido primo Albus, que ante todo, era su mejor amigo…

Ginny sonrió, sintiendo entonces una mano posarse en su muslo. En su juventud, quizás se hubiese estremecido. Pero en ese instante solo sonrió, a sabiendas de quien sería esa caricia tan furtiva, tan llena de vida pese a los años, pese al tiempo que pasaba, y que nada cambiaba…Todo se seguía manteniendo tal y como estaba…Todo continuaba igual, y tampoco les importaba mucho aquello

Su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione. Era intensa, mostrando todo aquello que sentía. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros de manera delicada. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron por segundos, para que al final se calmasen. La mujer más joven apartó la mirada, sonriendo así a su marido. La otra sabía que debía conformar con ello…Que pese a todo, sabía que no era lo mismo con él que con ella

Pero los celos siempre juegan una mala pasada. Quizás porque al verles sonreír, sabe que no es ella quien duerme a su lado por las noches…Que no es ella la que puede besar a esa mujer que tanto quiere…Es ese dolor de saber que solamente es su cuñada ante los demás…Aparta también su mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos azules claros y ese rostro algo pecoso, que también quería aunque no lo pareciera

Su marido, aunque no le gustaba mostrase cariñoso delante de todos, toma el mentón con una ternura que ni ella sabe cómo surge, pero que así sucede. Entonces vuelven sus labios a juntarse como tantas veces. Cuando se besaron por primera vez, en ese día cuando él le pidió matrimonio y ella le dijo que sí…Ese momento en el que, con un "Sí, quiero", sellaron sus destinos para siempre…Ese contacto, que tanto apreciaba Ron, también lo odiaba Ginny

¿Por qué se tuvieron que complicar tanto la vida? Era una pregunta que ambas se formulaban y que no por ello se arrepintiesen. En parte sí, pero a veces no…Sus hijos eran lo más preciado… ¿Pero qué precio debieron de pagar por ello? Quizás el ocultar ese amor que nadie admitiría ni aceptaría…Y es que, a veces las cosas surgen así…Sus manos se entrelazan con fuerza, como si así esperasen que todo mejorase, que nada empeorase…Porque las dos comprendían que a pesar de esos besos, eran suyas y de nadie más…

La comida empieza. Todos bendicen la mesa. Familias que aparentan cierta perfección, pero que no es así. Nada hay perfecto, excepto ese amor que existe…Tan puro, tan único…Pero todos saben que eso no existe, o tienden a equivocarse sobre ello…Y ellos dos, uno de ojos verdes claros y otro de ojos azules claros creen que están bien con sus mujeres…Tampoco es una mentira

La castaña y el pelirrojo formaban esa pareja que todos esperaban, algo explosiva pero a la vez tierna. Quizás porque ellos eran Ron y Hermione…Los mejores amigos, los únicos capaces de hacerse sentir únicos el uno para el otro…La castaña no sería nada sin su estúpido y bobo marido…Ese al que tanto admiraba y adoraba…Igual que él no sería nada sin la mandona y sabelotodo de su mujer…Aquella que consiguió enamorarle y sonsacar algo de sensibilidad en ese corazón…

El moreno y la pelirroja…Otro príncipe azul con su princesa…Ella pobre, él el famoso niño que sobrevivió… ¡Una historia de hadas! En la cual el amor triunfó…Pudo contra todo, contra todos…Eran la pareja más envidiada del mundo mágico…Tan perfectos juntos, tan únicos…Nadie lo hubiese creído…Pero ahora, tampoco se pondría en duda…

Sin embargo, allí estaban esas manos unidas en ese contacto tan invisible…Bajo el mantel, sin que nadie pudiese percatarse…Sin que nadie sospechase de esas miradas tan felinas, tan poco perceptibles…De un amor que sería mejor dejar oculto como esa unión tan significativa…Porque nadie comprendería que era este sentir

Un tenedor cae al suelo…Y los niños se bajan para coger el cubierto…Pero unos ojos inocentes deciden mirar hacia otro lugar…Con curiosidad observa ese deslizar de una de las manos por la muñeca de la otra, con movimientos ligeros que podían erizar a cualquiera. Traga saliva lentamente al percatarse un poco de todo. Se levantan divertidos, pero uno finge…Y mira de reojo para descubrir que esas dos personas eran ellas dos, la perfecta madre y la perfecta esposa…Dos mujeres que habían luchado por lo que creían…Y que resultaba, que parecía que necesitaban ocultar aquello…Esa escena que sucedía

Quiso hablar, pero no fue capaz…Actuaba como si escuchase a los demás, pero ya se encontraba en otro mundo…Solo pensaba en esa imagen…Dos manos sujetas debajo del mantel…Y prestó atención a las miradas de ellas, que sin percatarse, se estaban abriendo a un nuevo conocimiento…El nuevo saber de un amor que podía llegar a ser juzgado…Pero en vez de ella, esa persona decidió permanecer en silencio, quizás porque se estaba equivocando al sacar conclusiones…Puede que quería ser prudente…O puede que no juzgase aquello…Una razón era, pero lo único que hizo fue coger su vaso y beber un poco, para reír junto a los demás, mientras los adultos continuaban hablando de sus cosas…Y ellas fingían, una vez más

Porque era ese su cometido, fingir una vez más lo que sucedía…Ese amor tan oculto, tan puro a la vez…Tan increíble como cierto… ¡Quien tuviera la suerte de encontrar a alguien que te correspondiera de esa misma manera! Porque ese es el amor, y no existe nada más…Solamente ellas dos…Y también esas personas que se encuentran a su alrededor, que son su familia. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la castaña y la pelirroja sigue el mismo camino de su amada…


	3. Chapter 3

_Luego_ _a solas, sin nada que perder… Tras las manos, va el resto de la piel…_

Los ojos castaños de Ginny se entre abren en la oscuridad de la noche. Un temblor, una duda y después la decisión. Siente los brazos de su marido rodearla, pero la verdad es que para ella es necesario alejarse, y sentir la paz…La pura realidad. Con un movimiento lento, cogió la mano de su esposo para apartarla con delicadeza. No quería despertarle, aunque puede que así sucediera…Se mordió el labio antes de poder deslizarse del agarre de él. Miró el rostro del hombre y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta pena

Después de todo, el análisis era el rostro de Harry. Sus ojos cerrados, mostrando ese rostro angelical. Siempre se había sentido enamorada de esos ojos verdes, de color esmeralda…Pero ya no era lo mismo…Nunca fue lo mismo desde que se sintió perder en los otros ojos, esos marrones que brillaban en la luz de la oscuridad. El desliz de sus manos por la colcha, acariciándola para así evadirse de la realidad que era no estar al lado del hombre de su vida. Porque la pelirroja entendía que no quería al que era su marido de la manera que debía. Se giró un poco, acariciando con su mano esa piel que en su momento consiguió enloquecerla. Apartó el pelo rebelde de ese hombre que consiguió enamorarla, y que ahora, solamente conseguía ese afecto y cariño que tanto le importaba

Sí, pese a todo, Harry era el hombre de su vida…Y era verdad, no era una vil mentira. Era el único hombre que se encontraba a su lado…Esa persona a la que admiraba Ginny, y en parte envidiaba…Porque el azabache se encontraba al lado de la persona que amaba, y ella no podía decir lo mismo…Él se sentía plenamente realizado, con la familia perfecta…Pero, ¿y ella?

Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la cama con pesar. Sus sentimientos eran un mar de confusión, en el cuál solo tenía claro que no perdería a esa mujer que tanto amaba. Pero quería también a ese hombre que se encontraba tumbado a su lado, dispuesto a protegerla con sus brazos, a hacerla sentirse la mujer más querida. Porque era Ron quien la besaba y en parte, se sentía especial porque sabía que era única para él…

Pero también se sentía así con cierta pelirroja que sin quererlo, fue robando su corazón poco a poco, con esos encuentros a la noche donde dejaban de ser amigas para ser amantes. Esa amiga tan íntima, testigo de ese amor que nadie más parecía conocer…Y digo, parecía, porque parecía ya no ser tan oculto ese amor…Pero ahora, sigamos con esa situación de Hermione, que miró de reojo al que era su marido. Entonces se sorprendió al ver el ojo entra abierto. El brillo de esos ojos azules conseguía embaucarla. Al fin y al cabo, algo tuvo que gustarle de ese hombre que entonces se giraba para poder observarla mejor

Era un enfrentamiento de esos ojos contra los suyos. Querían descubrir algo, parecían sospechar o más bien, preocuparse por ella. Se comportaba de manera extraña, y era normal que su marido quisiera saber que le ocurría… ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a ello? El cura dijo "En la salud y en la enfermedad…En la riqueza y en la pobreza" Y él así lo haría…Porque aunque metía muchas veces la pata, quería a la que era su sabelotodo… ¿Su sabelotodo?

-¿Qué hora es?

Esa voz resuena en la habitación. Con un bufido responde a la contestación de su esposa. Era aún de noche… ¿Qué hacía a esas horas levantada ella? La miró con cierto pesar antes de sentarse. Se puede ver su cuerpo medio desnudo. Pese a los años, para la vista de Hermione, Ron continua siendo algo atractivo. Le puede esa mirada, esa seria. Porque con los años, el pelirrojo maduró y sabía cuando debía callar y cuando no

-Cariño…Me tienes preocupado… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí Ronald…Es solamente que estos días me encuentro algo mal…Voy a salir a tomar el aire

Las manos de él se posan en los hombros de ella. El silencio les invade. Los ojos de Hermione le miran de reojo, pero lo importante ahora no es eso. El hombre se acerca a la mujer y besa la mejilla ruborizada de ella para así que su rostro se gire. Otra vez se besan, como tantas veces en el pasado, pero la verdad es que no queda nada mal ese amor que se profesan mutuamente. La humedad de sus bocas al juntarse provoca en él un estremecimiento íntimo y verdadero. Ella solamente se estremece para apartarse un poco y levantarse de la cama

-¿Estás segura?

Solamente asiente saliendo de la habitación. Él suspira y se tumba otra vez, cerrando los ojos para olvidarse de ella. Se puede ver como la mujer camina lentamente y después mira hacia arriba, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sube las escaleras mientras se ata la bata alrededor de su cuerpo. Dirige su mano hacia la coleta que lleva puesta para soltarse su cabello enmarañado. Se asoma entonces en el desván y sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la que es su cuñada, quien se acerca con un movimiento sugerente mientras la otra cerraba la puerta tras de sí

-Creía que ya no ibas a venir…

-Te echaba de menos-Replica la otra

Se sonríen antes de abrazarse como ellas saben. Se necesitaban en ese instante. Las manos de la mayor recorren la espalda de la menor lentamente, suavemente como si no quisiera así perder los nervios. No quería hacerla daño, y lo que no sabía es que la pelirroja nunca sufriría entre sus brazos, porque el amor correspondido nunca le haría daño… Se separan mirándose a los ojos y ya no aguantan más

Sus labios se buscan con desespero y sobre todo amor. Es el roce de estos, lento, lo que le hace saber y entender a la menor que ella es el amor de su vida, y aclarar los sentimientos de la castaña. Sus manos rodean la cintura fina de la mujer, que provoca el estremecimiento de ella. Una sonrisa algo lasciva se aparece en el rostro de Hermione, algo pícara lo que hace que el sonrojo de la otra aumente. Quizás no fue eso, sino el deseo de sentirse…La mirada de una de ellas enciende el fuego de la otra y se vuelven a besar, a sabiendas de que todo lo demás poco importa… Sus lenguas se vuelven a juntar como tantas otras veces. Se buscan en la oscuridad de la noche, en la soledad de la habitación…Y solamente son ellas…Y ya todo lo demás dejó de existir…


	4. Chapter 4

_Un amor por ocultar…Aunque en cueros no hay donde esconderlo_

El silencio invadía esa habitación, con cierto desconcierto para ambas. Sin embargo, el deseo y el amor podía con ambas mujeres. Sus labios se volvieron a rozar de manera suave, mientras las manos de la pelirroja desataban la bata que llevaba cierta castaña. Una sonrisa se asomó en la mujer mientras la otra la callaba con esa caricia lenta. Sus manos querían recorrer todo su cuerpo. Era un amor que ocultaban ante los demás, pero que en esos instantes era demasiado obvio

Los labios de Hermione empezaron a besar con delicadeza el cuello de la otra. Se escapó un suspiro de sus labios, uno que mostraba cierta gravedad, y que hizo sonreír a cierta Weasley que tanto enloquecía a Granger. Se separaron, con una sonrisa algo furtiva. Con fuerza, colocaron el colchón que había en el desván, y Ginny se sentó en él mientras la otra mujer se colocaba detrás de ella, posando sus manos en esos hombros con delicadeza, con temor de realizar un paso en falso

Sus respiraciones, que en un principio eran lentas, se fueron agitando poco a poco, como si de un aceleramiento se tratase. Y es que así era. La sangre de ambas hervía, y sus corazones latían con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento saldrían de sus pechos. Sus manos comenzaron a masajear esos hombros desnudos, debido a que la pelirroja llevaba un camisón algo fino. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esa caricia, furtiva, pero ante todo añorada. Extrañaba esos momentos juntas, y pese a todo, se seguían amando con necesidad, con intensidad

Un movimiento, y el cabello rojizo intenso fue apartado con las manos de la mujer mayor. Fue algo complejo, masajeando ese cuello cargado de tensión. Los pechos de Ginny reaccionaron como Hermione esperaba, y no se hizo derogar. Plantaba besos por todo ese cuello que tanto deseaba. Sus labios dejaban esa esencia que siempre sentía Ginny cuando le besaba Harry…Siempre con la sensación de que era la morena quien la besaba de esa manera tan poco convencional. Porque así era la verdad…Desde mucho tiempo atrás, se miraban de manera distinta, y una noche, bajo la luz de la luna, yacieron por primera vez juntas. Ya se conocían, y sin embargo, deseaban continuar con todo aquello…

-Hermione…

La voz de la chica sonó temblorosa, y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la otra, satisfecha de provocar el delirio de la otras mujer. Y no solo eso, también la excitación de lo que nunca hubiesen imaginado, Las manos recorren los brazos desnudos, acariciándolos con ternura. De arriba abajo, así se realizaba el camino. Y es que en uno de esos movimientos, caen los tirantes de manera suave, y la pelirroja gira su rostro mientras la otra besa su mejilla de una manera que la encandila

Los tirantes siguen cayendo, recorriendo la piel blanquecina y seductora, que hace cierto contraste con ese color de cabello tan pasional, tan intenso. Hermione no puede resistirse. Hunde un momento su rostro en ese cabello, aspirando su aroma para recordarlo una vez más. Porque este era el amor que ambas sentían…Porque se amaban a pesar de todo. Vuelve a besar ese hombro, y se fija en el lunar que hay en él. Sonríe, y la otra corresponde ese gesto. El camisón sigue cayendo mientras las manos de la castaña ayudan a que caiga.

Se puede ver la desnudez de cierta pelirroja, y la estructura de su cuerpo. Bien perfeccionado, sus pechos pequeños y a la vez suaves y delicados. Bien lo sabe Hermione…Pero no solo sabe eso, y una sonrisa malévola aparece en el rostro de la mujer al pensarlo…Al pensar cuantas veces la habrá recorrido su amante, su sedienta amante…

Entonces se gira, levantándose y dejando caer entonces la prenda al suelo, que es de madera fina. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la otra, que parece aborta en el cuerpo de su cuñada. La mujer se acerca con paso provocativo. Solo le quedó la parte inferior. Esa prenda de color negro algo transparentes. El calor empieza a invadir ese lugar. Los ojos felinos de Ginny pueden sobre la otra mujer, esa sabelotodo…Que sí que sabía, para ser sinceras…

Entonces, se acomoda cerca de ella, aprisionándola y besándola, mientras caen en la cama de manera seductora, sensual. Un movimiento de la mano izquierda de la pelirroja recorriendo por dentro del camisón el abdomen de la castaña, cuyo cuerpo era parecido al de la otra. Sin embargo era más fino y delicado. El de Ginny más formado y moldeado, debido a sus duros entrenamientos…Sin embargo, pese a los años, Hermione conservaba una buena figura…Y apenas se le notaba la edad…Seguía siendo esa mujer hermosa…No se marchitaba como una flor…Ella seguía con esa vitalidad de joven, y su mejor amiga no se quedaba atrás

Las lenguas se encuentran de manera ferviente, buscándose para entregarse una vez más y fundirse en ese amor. El dolor podía llegar, pero ellas continuaban amándose. Se querían, ¿qué más daba? Querían amarse sin complejos, y estaban dispuestas a ello

El desliz de la mano de Hermione por las caderas de Ginny. Se entregan tantas veces que una podría cansarse, pero se amaban sin medidas…Y entonces sonreían, porque pese a todo, era solo ese encuentro…Y otro…Y otro, con la esperanza de estar juntas…

-Hermione…-Se le vuelve a escapar ese nombre…-Te amo…

Y entonces la castaña se calla, y la acaba besando sin control. Porque cuando la pelirroja la dice esas palabras, no puede controlarse. Necesita besarla para decirle todo aquello que a veces no es capaz. Porque Hermione es pura lógica, y Ginny puro sentimiento. Y cuando estos dos se mezclan, parece un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Y es que es eso lo que sucede. Sus corazones colisionan y esa llama de la pasión continua encendida, alimentándose por esas caricias que deberían ser repudiadas pero no lo eran…Sus labios se encuentran, el dolor parece no encontrarse en ellas, porque ya no lo padecen

Entonces, Ginny decide que la prenda de Hermione sobra, y eso es lo único que llama la atención de la castaña. Esa prenda es apartada con lentitud, con esa manera que enloquecía a Hermione, porque es lo que provocaba ella en el cuerpo de la castaña. La hacía volara a un mundo ajeno, porque el amor que padecían ni era para nada normal

Entonces Ginny acariciar con su dedo índice uno de los pechos de su amante, quien estira su cuello mientras la otra besa una vez más el cuello, saboreando una piel que tanto añoraba muchas noches cuando dormía con cierto azabache de ojos verdes. Porque cuando él la tomaba y hacían el amor, ella soñaba con la castaña, con Hermione…Con su cuñada…Soñaba esos momentos donde la locura jugaba sus cartas…Y también se imaginaba esos momentos donde la cordura parecía recapacitar y jugar a su favor. No hay más que pensar. Ginny besa el abdomen de la otra, y se estremecen juntas. Padecen el mismo deseo, sufren este amor que las consume, como aquella vela que es consumida por el fuego…

Y aunque sus labios se vuelven a encontrar con cierto sigilo, sus cuerpos lo hacen a su vez. Y es que, no hay amor más puro que aquel en el cual se unen no solamente físicamente dos cuerpos, sino sus almas, y sus corazones…Hermione siente como la otra mujer, después de haber sido desnudada por ella, se sienta en su regazo. Arquea su espalda, con el fin de besar el nacimiento de su cuello y sus manos acarician la espalda de la otra mientras muerde el hombro con ferocidad, con una pasión ardiente

Y Ginny no se queda atrás. Sus uñas se clavan en la carne con el fin de evitar un gemido de excitación, de placer. Porque no olvidan que se encuentran en un desván, acogidas por la noche, y que en verdad, en la planta de abajo, están sus maridos. Uno durmiendo y el otro con los ojos entre abiertos, observando a la oscuridad y esperando a su mujer…Porque Hermione desea que su marido no se percate de su ausencia…Y Ginny se siente bien sin pensar en Potter, el que es su esposo

Y a tientas, la pelirroja palpa la intimidad de la que es su amante, su mejor amiga…Su cuñada…El amor de su vida. Experimenta una vez más esa excitación de percibir la humedad de su amante, y en un suspiro, vuelve a besarla. Parece la primera vez, lo saben…Y perciben esa primera sensación de ternura, pero también de desconcierto al rozarse sus labios

La castaña, con fuerza, posa a la pelirroja en la cama, que no podía denominarse como tal ante la falta de colcha alguno, y la besa con tal arrebato que parecen fundirse, porque el mismo hielo se fundiría con la temperatura de esa habitación. Y entonces se introduce en ella con lentitud, provocando un pequeño gemido ahogado por sus labios al encontrarse. Una pequeña risa ante el peligro y se siguen besando de tal manera que finalmente, Ginny no puedo evitarlo y arquea su cuerpo ante el contacto de su castaña. Y otro contacto más, algo tímido, aunque después, como todas las veces, se vuelve un tanto osado, y la recuerda a aquel beso de diecisiete años, donde perdió la inocencia y comprendió, por primera vez, que era eso llamado amor

Y la siente de esa manera formidable, tan cálida que teme perderla como tantas otras veces… ¿Cómo va a perderla, si solamente es su cuñada? Pues claro que no la perdería, pero no por ese hecho…Sino porque sabe que la castaña, mientras siga con Ron, seguirá a su lado. Y entonces el sudor recorre sus cuerpos ante el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Una recibe el pacer, y la otra lo da, pero ambas disfrutan. Una sonrisa aparece de manera furtiva en su rostro, y poco más queda

Ahora es Hermione quien parece querer descansar, pero que va a recibir ese amor entregado por parte de cierta pelirroja que gusta tanto. Y en esa oscuridad, vuelven a caer en esa prohibición que es amarse…Ese pecado de recorrer sus cuerpos desnudos, cada tramo de esa piel, cada poro, saboreándolo y dejando también la esencia de la otra…

Ginny se abraza al cuerpo de su amante con cierto pensamiento rondando por su mente. Hermione la acoge y acaricia su espalda, apartando de vez en cuando el cabello del rostro de la otra, para así poder observarla mejor. Sus labios se posan en la frente cálida, que tanto añora en sus momentos y mira hacia la pared de color marrón, debido a que tiene tablas de madera como papel pintado. Y una sonrisa algo triste se cruza en el rostro de ella, y para evitar que la nostalgia surja, la otra la besa de esa manera que sabe, para evitar una vez más el dolor de tener que separarse antes del amanecer

-Ginny…

-¿Um?

-Te amo…-Y entonces aparece una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer

-Creía que no me lo volverías a decir…-Susurró mientras se miran a los ojos. Sus rostros permanecen demasiado cerca y una sonríe

-¿Cómo no te lo voy a decir? ¿Acaso algún día he dejado de decírtelo?-La otra entonces apoyó su rostro en el hombro de la mujer y cerró los ojos con el rostro serio

-No…Pero tengo miedo, Herms…Miedo de que un día dejes de decírmelo…Y me dejes…

-Nunca…Nunca te dejaría, Ginebra…Nunca me alejaría de ti, amor…

-A veces es tan duro esto Herms…Lo que me sorprende es que después de tanto tiempo siga así…Disfrutando de toda caricia

Lo dice mientras su mano recorre el brazo que se encuentra rodeando su cintura. Se siguen mirando y se vuelven a besar con la certeza de que todo esto puede con lo demás…De que su amor es esa llama que no se apaga ni con el más fuerte vendaval, ni con el tsunami más intenso…Nada, podría con este amor que vivía en ellas

A lo lejos, mientras ellas continuaban con los besos y las caricias, se podía ver la calma de la madriguera. La noche seguía cerniéndose. Entonces se podía ver a la orilla del lago, a lo lejos, dos figuras que no se podían reconocer bien su aspecto… El reflejo de la luna en el agua tibia no tenía el efecto deseado, por lo que solo se podían ver dos figuras

Una de cabello largo, y la otra con el cabello de media melena. Eran alturas medianas, por lo que se podía llegar a pensar que eran dos niños… ¿Sería uno Albus? No, ¿Quién estaría a su lado sino? Puede que fuera Hugo, y ella probablemente sería Lily…Dos figuras que ríen juntas ante algo que parece hacerles gracia.

Y en ese momento donde todos creen que las cosas van a cambiar, la figura femenina se acerca a la otra con rapidez, posando sus labios de manera que sorprende a la otra figura. La oscuridad puede. En ese momento ella se levanta dejando a la otra persona sumida en la soledad de la noche…Y con el sabor de un beso que en el fondo, hubiera sido correspondido…


	5. Chapter 5

_Lo disfrazan de amistad…Cuando salen a pasear por la ciudad_

Ese día, habían quedado las familias Potter y Weasley para ir a comprar los regalos de navidad, dejando solos a sus hijos en la casa de Hermione y Ron. Los dos hombres iban adelantados, hablando de todas las cosas y de los regalos ideales para sus hijos

Detrás de ellos iban las dos mujeres, una cogida del brazo por la otra y caminaban con calma, con un ladeo de cabeza de la otra y una sonrisa divertida de la pelirroja por el comportamiento de su querida…Amiga

-Nunca cambiará-Habló Hermione, dirigiéndose con ese comentario al que era su marido, Ronald

-¿Acaso quieres que cambie?

-Por supuesto que no…-El silencio las invade, aunque Hermione no se puede resistir, necesita compartir sus dudas con la pelirroja-Creo que sospecha algo

-¿Sospecha de qué?-Preguntó la otra con el ceño fruncido

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Hermione, no es el mejor momento para hablar de ello

-Entiende que me encuentro un poco asustada… El otro día, por la noche…Antes de poder escaparme, Ron se despertó…Sospecha algo, estoy segura

-Herms…No temas…Serán suposiciones tuyas…Si sospechase algo, Ron estaría receloso…Y no es así…Créeme, conozco demasiado a mi hermano

-No quiero que nos suceda algo

-No te preocupes, ¿vale?-La sonríe intentando tranquilizarla-Me encantaría besarte

-Y a mí…Al menos así me sentiría más tranquila-Ella también sonríe, dedicándole una mirada algo cómplice a la mujer que se encuentra a su lado

-¿Qué piensas cogerle a Rosa? Es por cambiar de conversación…Debemos estar atentas, cariño

-Lo sé, y perdona…Pues siéndote sincera quería regalarle una cadena de oro con la primera letra de su nombre…Podrías hacer lo mismo con Lily

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, además, últimamente están muy unidas…

-Son primas…Es normal, ¿no?

La pregunta hizo que Hermione callase, porque sabía que no era normal que de repente las niñas se llevasen tan bien cuando al principio casi ni se podían ni ver… Sin embargo, decidió negar con la cabeza divertida mientras se clocaban a la altura de sus respectivos maridos

Sueltan sus brazos, una última mirada, y entonces Hermione se coloca junto a Ron. Este la sonríe y la besa en la mejilla con torpeza, cosa que provoca la sonrisa de Hermione, y la toma de la mano como si de una pareja de enamorados se tratase. Y es que, a Hermione siempre se le ha dado peor mentir que a Ginny, pero eso poco importa, porque el cariño que demuestra a nuestro pelirrojo es intenso, y ante todo, real. Nunca mintió, porque siempre, de alguna manera, lo quiso…

Y es que, aunque Ginny aprecia a Harry, no es de la misma manera, o con la misma pureza con la que lo hace nuestra querida Granger. Porque sin lugar a dudas, siempre amó a la castaña, y es capaz de mentir por ella…Y aunque los años pasan, los sentimientos siguen igual de intensos, y la lógica no sabe controlarlos…Y cuando Ron besa a su mujer en la mejilla, despiertan los celos en su hermana, como si de una serpiente se tratase, envenenando su corazón. ¿Alguna vez llegaría a amar un ser humano sin sentir celos? No, porque por mucho que lo nieguen, el humano ama con celos…Si no hay celos, no hay amor

Eso lo saben ambas…Por eso, cuando la pareja se dirige al escaparate, la otra se coloca a las alturas de esos dos, de ese pelirrojo y esa castaña. Y sus manos se rozan de manera furtiva. La mirada de color miel se dirige a la mirada castaña de la pelirroja, quien abraza a su marido con su brazo derecho, y este pasa su mano por su hombro para después, con amor y ternura, besar su frente con tan mala pata que la castaña también se encela un poco. Y es que la sonrisa que se asoma en el rostro de la pelirroja la calma, sana sus heridas y tampoco puede evitar fingir sentirse bien. El dolor y los celos continúan, pero saben ambas que se quieren, y eso es lo único que consigue que sigan adelante, sin nada que temer

La casa se encuentra algo revuelta. Los chicos han estado jugando, riendo, saltando, bailando y ahora los cinco se encuentran tumbados, mirando al techo. James ya es algo mayor, es su cuarto año, pero parece más infantil que los demás. Sus bromas animan, es similar a James y Fred, un chico que ante todo, sabía reír pero a la vez, ser serio en momentos excepcionales. Y ahora no reía. Miraba hacia el cielo con calma, sin temor, al igual que los demás…Perdiéndose en miles de pensamientos

A su lado se encuentra Albus, que se encuentra algo confuso…Se está enamorando… ¡Oh! ¡Pobre niño, que empieza a madurar y a meterse en ese mundo complejo donde el amor es el protagonista de la historia! Y es que es una experiencia nueva, pero puede ser tan bonita como cruel… Y eso lo sabía él…Pero era un gran problema, puesto que no estaba enamorado de cualquier persona…Sino de una de sus primas… ¡Oh, amor! ¡Porqué eres tan cruel con todas esas personas que te quieren tanto!

Rose se encuentra a su lado. Y gira su rostro y le sonríe de esa manera coqueta, que le encandila y enamora a cada momento. Y es que entre ellos existe un aura especial, nada que ver entre hermanos. Porque Rose sabe que Albus siente algo hacia ella y no puede desaprovechar el momento de estar a su lado…Porque a veces el amor se equivoca, y hace creer a alguien que ama a una persona…O directamente, que amarla es pecado y debe fingir…Una vez más. Sus manos se entrelazan. Albus cree que su prima estará a su lado para siempre, pese a todo…Y no se equivoca…Nunca se equivocó

Lily en cambio, se siente destrozada y también un poco confusa. Piensa en ese chico de cabello rubio que consiguió, quizás pretendiéndolo, sonsacarla una sonrisa…Pero sin lugar a dudas, ella, aunque le apreciaba y quería de una manera ya no tan amistosa…Sabía que ese sentimiento era dirigido más bien a otra persona…Niega con la cabeza mientras a su lado está su querido primo, Hugo, que piensa detenidamente en cómo ayudar a la que es su hermana, y a todos sus primos…Porque él también tiene algo de vista, y se percata de todas las situaciones…Y sabe que todo es enrevesado, y que aunque él no sabe lo que es amar, lo entiende mejor que cualquiera…


	6. Chapter 6

_Una opina que aquello no está bien…La otra opina que qué se le va a hacer_

Hermione mira a Ginny, que se encuentra sentada en la cafetería junto a su marido. Ambas se quedan calladas, el silencio parece querer invadirlas. Ron se sienta al lado de la castaña y la toma de la mano. Sus miradas se encuentran, el juego parece comenzar. El fuego se desliza por la sangre de ambas. Se miran de refilón, porque en el fondo entienden que se quieren, pero no pueden demostrarlo

Ron, quien parece sentirse por primera vez un extraño en ese lugar, hace que su mujer le mire a los ojos. Porque son la pareja perfecta, bien lo saben ambos. La sonríe y la mujer no puede evitarlo. Porque le quiere, le adora y no puede vivir sin él… Al fin y al cabo, por eso se casó con él. Los recuerdos podían con ella, y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al recordarlo todo…Al pensar en ella

_Su cabello cayó perfectamente en su rostro mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Se asomó un poco por la esquina para verla a lo lejos. Se encontraba con Harry, con el que era su mejor amigo hablando. Los cuatro habían vuelto a Hogwarts y allí se encontraba ella, la perfecta Hermione Granger observando de lejos a la que era la mujer de su vida… _

_Se sobresaltó un momento, negando con la cabeza lo evidente. ¿Se estaba escuchando? Todo aquello era una tontería. Negó con la cabeza para alejarse, pero se chocó con el que era su novio, Ronald Weasley, y sus libros cayeron al suelo_

_-¡Cariño!-Exclamó él mientras ella le miraba_

_Se sentía miserable por ello. Le estaba mintiendo… ¡Engañando! Al que había estado a su lado pese a sus discusiones y broncas… ¡Ahí había estado! Con ella, a su lado pasara lo que pasase. Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro pecoso, y los ojos azules claros se iluminaron. Quería a Hermione Jane Granger, y ella también le quería a él_

_-Perdóname…Soy un torpe, como siempre…Pero bien lo sabes_

_Ella en ese momento hubiese sonreído, pero no podía…No era capaz de ello, más que nada porque se sentía mal. Negó con la cabeza, olvidándose de los libros y de todo…Simplemente quería alejarse y sentirse a gusto…Y con él no podía, no lo conseguiría_

_Se alejó con paso rápido mientras el muchacho la gritaba por su nombre. Pero ella no quiso saber nada. No volvió a mirar hacia atrás porque no era capaz de ello. Simplemente sabía que era eso lo que sucedía. No había duda alguna. Se estaba enamorando de Ginny Weasley_

_Y es que, Hermione odiaba a esa pelirroja de cabello largo y sedoso, de un color intenso y hermoso. Odiaba las mejillas sonrosadas de su amiga en invierno. Detestaba su pequeña sonrisa, con esa forma de mirar tan inocente y a la vez malévola. Aborrecía ese contacto que se producía a veces entre sus manos sin pretenderlo. Se maldecía cuando, al mirarla ella, se sonrojaba como una tonta. Porque lo era…Era una estúpida por pretender odiar a Ginny…Porque lo único que odiaba de ella era que hacía que la amase de una manera que no entendía…_

_Se adentró en el baño de las chicas, resoplando al fin y dejándose caer al suelo, apoyando su espalda en los azulejos de color blanco de la pared. Se sentía tan alicaída. Entre cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se dejaba abandonar en esa sensación de tristeza. Porque nada podría sanar este sentimiento_

_Pero allí estaba Ginny, asomándose por la puerta y mirándola con temor pero a la vez intensidad. Que sentimiento tan intenso, tan increíble, tan sincero. Ese que atacaba su corazón, que le propinaba un golpe seco, pero a la vez indoloro. Porque Ginny sabía que algo pasaba entre ellas, y no dejaría de aprovechar ese momento. La castaña negaba mientras sus mejillas se humedecían por el dolor de un amor no correspondido_

_Se sobresaltó ante el ruido y levantó la mirada, quedándose sin hablar. Allí estaba la persona que causaba este sufrir, este delirio tan extraño. Algo que no quería sentir, algo tan impuro como podía ser un hereje en la edad media. Algo tan común como era la homosexualidad en la época antigua de Grecia. Algo tan hermoso como el amor entre hombre y mujer._

_La chica menor se acercó vacilante, pero algo le indicó que no debía temer. Sonrió. La castaña se extrañó de ello mientras la chica se iba acercando cada vez más, quedando así en frente de ella. La muchacha, delgada y esbelta, se agachó para así poder observar los ojos de Hermione. Estos se encontraban inundados por las lágrimas…Y a pesar de ello, su rostro se seguía mostrando hermoso. Lo acaricia con lentitud, sin querer provocarle mucho daño. Una sonrisa, algo tímida se asoma en el rostro de Hermione_

_-Ginny…-La muchacha colocó su dedo índice en los labios de la otra_

_-No digas nada…_

_Y tras esto sus labios colisionan. La castaña abre los ojos sorprendida mientras la otra la continúa besando con lentitud, sosteniendo entre sus manos ese rostro tan delicado. Sus dedos acarician esa piel tan suave. Al principio no sabe si responder, pero finalmente cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por ella… Sabe que aquello no está bien, pero eso no impide que los labios la puedan, la seduzcan con el placer. Ginny se separa. Sus ojos se encuentran bajo la luna llena, y antes de que pueda decir nada, la pelirroja la calla con un beso, que si no es tierno como el otro, era fiero…_

Una sonrisa furtiva aparece en el rostro de la pelirroja. La castaña se levanta y se excusa para ir al baño…Pasan unos minutos, algo lentos, por no decir que eternos. Entonces la puerta se abre. La castaña se sobresalta, se gira y ve que es su amada amiga, que parece algo divertida. Cierra la puerta con una sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a dudas, y se vuelven a entregar a lo que no es sincero

No saben donde se besaron primero; si en las mejillas, en el cuello o en los labios…Pero al final sí que se encontraron estos, en una caricia un tanto furtiva, un tanto ansiada. Porque saben las dos que esto es demasiado para su sensatez, para su juicio… No pudieron aguantarse…Y allí se encontraban, labio a labio, cuerpo a cuerpo…

Las manos de la mujer algo más joven recorriendo la espalda de la otra al estrecharla contra ella. Sus lenguas se cruzan, una se resbala sobre la otra. Una se oculta, y parecían jugar a un juego donde siempre se acababan satisfaciendo. Se separan, algo agitadas por esos encuentros

-No sé si podré aguantar mucho esto-Comentó Hermione

-Eso llevas diciendo desde hace mucho, cariño…-Dos sonrisas cómplices se dedican mutuamente

-Lo sé…Pero a veces siento una locura que no puedo llegar a comprender…A veces, siento que todo esto no está bien…-Su voz lo susurra, porque no quiere molestar a su amante. Esta sonríe

-Lo sé…Por eso me encanta…Me encantas…-Una sonrisa conforme aparece en el rostro de la castaña

-A veces consigues hacer que me olvide de todo esto con solamente una palabra…

-Sé encandilarte todavía-Un mordisco provocado de ella en su labio provocó un estremecimiento en su cuerpo

-Y yo ruborizarte…

-Y provocar un deseo frenético…-Ese comentario provoca la risa en la castaña

-Te quiero…

-Necesito que me lo digas una vez al día mínimo

-¿Tanto me requieres?

-Eres mi medicina, por lo que la respuesta está clara…-Un guiño hizo que Hermione se acercara a su oído para morderlo como hizo con su labio

Ese movimiento provocador hizo que Ginny bajase sus manos por la espalda de la castaña hasta llegar a la cadera, y después a sus nalgas, donde las manos de la castaña hicieron acto de presencia y la detuvo.

-No empieces…Que si no, acabamos como acabamos…-Esa amenaza era un tanto tentativa para la otra

-No me tientes cariño…

-Deben de estar preocupados

-¿Me permites decirte una cosa antes de salir?

La castaña se separa de ella algo recelosa, porque sabe que la va a echar de menos. Se miran a los ojos y se asoma una sonrisa en su rostro. Ginny siempre consigue salirse con la suya

-Dime

-Te amo…-Y antes de que se pueda dar cuenta, la ha robado un beso de los labios y sale del baño, dejando a Hermione con la boca entre abierta

Se mira al espejo, y recorre su rostro, observando cada rasgo marcado. Alguna arruga salvaje ya se empieza a mostrar y se siente decaer un poco. Sabe que es ley de vida, pero teme parecer menos atractiva a la mujer que es el amor de su vida. Se acomoda un poco el cabello, y tras unos momentos de dudas, se lo coloca en un perfecto moño para finalmente, salir y llegar a la mesa donde ahora se encuentra solo Ron

-¿Dónde están Harry y Ginny?-Pregunta, sentándose a su lado. El hombre sonríe

-Han tenido que marcharse…Y mira, mejor…Así estamos tú y yo solos…

-¿Te han dicho a donde han ido?-Cuestionó preocupada

-No mi vida…Pero no te preocupes, anda

La mira coqueto y ella, después de tomar un sorbo de café con leche, gira su rostro hacia el de su marido y siente como los labios de él se posan sobre los suyos. Se separan lentamente con una sonrisa y saben que lo demás poco importa ya. Porque Hermione se siente mal, y prefiere fingir que ama a su marido…Porque sabe que esa locura no es correcta, pero se siente bien en el momento, cuando los labios de ella se cruzan con los suyos. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por lo que es el amor

Ginny camina por la calle agarrada al brazo de su marido. Sus pensamientos divagan en ella, en la mujer que de alguna manera consiguió conquistar su corazón. Y es que aún recordaba ese encuentro en la sala común

_Ambas se encontraban sentadas juntas. Hermione no pretendía hablar, ni tampoco quería. Se sentía mal por todo eso, pero Ginny, que se encontraba a su lado, observándola de reojo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas enfrentarse a ese problema_

_Ese día había sido castigada por Mcgonagall y había terminado antes de tiempo, mientras que los demás seguían en el partido de Griffindor contra Slythering. Sin embargo, ella no quiso ver terminar el partido, más que nada porque se pasó el rato buscando a su amiga para que esta se encontrase en la sala común_

_-Herms…_

_La aludida baja el libro para poder verla y sus ojos se encuentran de manera intensa. Se quedan sin habla, pero tampoco parecen querer comentar algo. Entonces Ginny se coloca mejor en el sofá y la castaña curiosa, deja el libro sobre la mesa para observarla mejor_

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

_-Me extraña que no fueras a ver a Ron…Se encontrará demasiado nervioso sin tu ausencia_

_Ese comentario pretendía ser mordaz, pero solo consiguió sonsacar una sonrisa en la castaña, y para disimular, rió entre dientes para calmar un sentimiento que crecía de manera rápida y llamativa. _

_-Se las apañará solo…Además, allí está Lav-Lav para animarle_

_-Parece que no te molesta-Se encogió de hombros-Deberías espabilar un poco Hermione, y dejar de ser esa chica tan tranquila…_

_-Ginny…Así me encuentro a gusto… Además, Ron y yo estamos juntos…No sé a qué te refieres…_

_Se quiso hacer la desentendida, pero para su desgracia, no era capaz de apartar la mirada de la otra mujer, que sabía dejarla desconcertada_

_-Creo que sabes perfectamente de que hablo…_

_Y la mano de la pelirroja se resbala por el brazo desnudo de la otra de manera lenta. Sus dedos parecen caminar por cada poro de su piel. Sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar. Hermione sabe que eso no está bien…Ginny piensa que no puede evitar esto que siente, y tampoco lo pretende_

_Y finalmente, la castaña se deja arrastrar y se tumba al lado de su amiga, que cae también. Se abrazan con fuerza, y cerraron entonces los ojos, sin más que añadir al respecto_


	7. Chapter 7

_Y lo que opinen los demás está de más… ¿Quién detiene palomas al vuelo, volando al ras del suelo?_

La castaña recoge la vasija colocada en la mesa. Se siente ausente, y en la cocina entre una Rose algo asustada por todo lo que se encuentra sintiendo. La muchacha de cabello castaño corto mira de reojo a su madre, que se encuentra dándola la espalda. La castaña se gira secándose las manos y se sorprende al encontrarse a su hija mayor allí, en frente de ella

Cualquiera que las viera, no sabrían si sería la muchacha una copia de la sombra que fue en ese momento su madre. Se parecían demasiado, y por ese mismo hecho, Ron y Ginny querían mucho a la que era su sobrina. La castaña entrecerró los ojos un momento ante la mirada atenta de la mujer que posaba el paño mojado en la encimera

No hizo falta más palabras. Se sentaron en la silla y se miraron con cierta suspicacia. La mujer se imaginaba que algo le pasaba a la que era su hija, su princesa. La princesa de su vida. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y eso tranquilizó de alguna manera a Rose. Ambas se compenetraban pese a las numerosas discusiones

Los gritos siempre resonaban entre ellas mientras los dos varones de la casa observaban la escena sin atreverse a decir nada, Porque ambas mujeres se parecían demasiado, y esa razón era suficiente para saber cuando no debían participar. La mano de la mujer se deslizó por la mesa para coger la de la menor, de una manera suave y lenta, con fuerza. Una unión increíble entre madre e hija. Una relación intensa, que pese a todo, era bonita. Rose se encontraba perdida en este mundo, y con su madre sabía que todo lo demás poco importaba…Que en parte la entendería y por otra se quedaría con la duda

-¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?

Porque Hermione lo sabe. Sabe que algo le pasa a la niña de sus ojos. Y así es. Y la muchacha no se resiste ante la llamada de la que es una persona demasiado esencial en su vida. La coge con fuerza la mano y se miran a los ojos. Con necesidad de hablar y de sincerarse

Eso siempre le sucede a la castaña, que quiere siempre ser sincera con su marido. Cuando le tiene a su lado y él la mira de esa manera tan provocativa. Le gustaría confesarle que no siente lo mismo hacia él, pero sabe que no puede porque todo esto es demasiado para ella. Porque le importa lo que él piense, lo que los demás piensen

_Ginny se encuentra en los vestuarios del equipo. Se encuentra quitándose el uniforme sola porque las demás se marcharon al fin. Sus pensamientos se abstraen, porque lo necesita. Sabe que quiere pensar en cierta castaña que últimamente tanto la enloquecía. Sus ojos centellearon al pensar en ella_

_Levantó la vista y miró entonces a su reflejo, que se encontraba en aquel espejo donde su figura se veía demasiado bien. El sonrojo de sus mejillas, que son la viva imagen de lo que siente, algo que tiene que ocultar si no quiere que su reputación caiga. Se coloca la camisa por encima de su piel, y en ese instante la puerta se abre_

_Se estremece, y aún más cuando ve que es Hermione asomándose a la estancia algo asustada. Sus ojos centellean al ver a su amiga en esa situación tan comprometedora. Puede ver esa prenda tan sensual y su respiración se agita, el latir de su corazón se dispara y el delirio comienza una vez más. La pelirroja cierra la taquilla del todo, porque quiere jugar un poco con la que es su amiga_

_La castaña se pone algo nerviosa mientras la otra se acerca lentamente, con cuidado, temiendo espantar a su amiga. Pero ella permanece en su sitio sin saber qué decir. Lo que venía pensando se des memorizó de sus pensamientos. Solamente había cierta cabida de cierta pelirroja en su mente. Entre abrió los labio y su garganta se secó_

_-¿Qué ocurre, Herms?_

_Arrastra las palabras con tal de sonar más sensual, y para desgracia de la castaña, lo consigue. Cada vez se acercan más, se sienten la una a la otra. Se estremece ante la pregunta y ladea la cabeza, alejándose a su vez_

_-He venido a buscarte…Harry necesita hablar contigo…_

_-Pues que se espere…_

_Lo contesta con seguridad mientras junta su cuerpo al de una mujer, que nerviosa, se choca con la pared. Sonríe la otra, ante esa postura en la que se encuentra su mejor amiga. La acorrala en la pared y se mueve de manera sensual. Sus cuerpos se rozan y el delirio comienza en sus miradas, en esas palabras que se quedan atascadas en la garganta de una y las palabras que pronuncia la otra_

_-Ginny…Esto no está bien…-Comienza a decir la castaña-Si nos ve la gente_

_Pero posa su dedo índice en esos labios tan provocativos y la hace callar. No quiere escucharla, porque en ese instante solo quiere volver a probar esos labios tan prohibidos como siempre lo fueron_

_Entonces sus rostros se juntan, sus narices se rozan y parece que sus labios se van a juntar. Pero entonces la pelirroja se aparta de manera juguetona y sonríe al ver la cara de la castaña, que parece haberse quedado con ganas de más_

_-Poco me importan los demás…_

_Una sonrisa se cruza un instante en el rostro de la muchacha antes de besar a la otra calmadamente. Porque las miradas ya podían con ambas, y esos roces se buscaban con desespero al fin_

_Sus bocas se fusionaron bajo el terror de lo que es juzgado. Sus labios se sellaron como la otra vez, y sus corazones laten ante ese encuentro tan impactante. Las manos de Ginny se posan sobre las caderas de la otra mujer, de una manera que provoca el ardor de ambas_

_Las manos algo sueltas de Hermione no pueden evitarlo y se deslizan por la piel del abdomen desnudo. Se estremece la mujer ante el contacto de las manos de su amiga. Siente como su intimidad se va mojando algo, porque la verdad esto es una locura demasiado dulce_

_No se acuerdan de si tienen novios, de si Harry está esperando fuera o de que Ron se encuentra en el castillo con un ramo de flores esperando a cierta castaña conocida. Poco les importa si quieren encontrarse de esa manera tan íntima. Sus labios empiezan a moverse más rápidos, algo más apasionados ante la idea de que ahora no solo parecían ser amigas, sino que iban al camino de amantes_

_Las manos recorren entonces la línea de la espalda. Las otras se deslizan por el cuello para sostener ese rostro tan frágil como cual muñeca de porcelana. Le roba un beso, otro beso y uno más. Una sonrisa juguetona aparece en el rostro de la pelirroja, y la otra no puede evitar corresponderla_

_Desesperadas se mueven por la habitación vacía y se tropiezan con las taquillas. Una risa resuena en el lugar. Parecían amantes en celo, buscándose de manera tan intensa, sin poder apartarse la una de la otra. Otra caricia robada, algo quizás más intima debido a su colocación sobre la cadera, adentrándose por el pantalón de la mayor. Esos contactos que te hacen quemarte del deseo que parece sentir. Pero no solo ella, sino también quien lo recibe. Un exceso que no esperaban en ese instante, algo que el destino pedía de ambas_

_Otra vez se vuelven a besar, y sin saber cómo, las manos de Hermione se encuentra en los hombros de la otra y la camisa cae al suelo. Sus miradas se encuentran, y entonces la pelirroja muerde la mandíbula de la castaña, de manera un tanto perceptible y suave, pero su lengua acaricia esa zona y ese ardor parece continuar, y ambas se estremecen para de repente apoyarse una de ellas en la pared. La otra la suelta para encontrarse con esos botones algo difíciles de desabrochar. Los suelta para que la camisa deje entre ver el sujetador de color rosa claro_

_Acaricia los pechos con lentitud, de una manera que no consigue entender. Se sienten, pueden percibir el aroma de la otra. Y Hermione cierra los ojos al sentir las manos de su amiga recorrerla de esa manera tan provocativa. Echa su rostro hacia atrás para sentir como los labios de la otra muerden de manera ferviente su cuello. Otro contacto electrizante y continúan con esas caricias, esos amagos de llegar a tomarse de una vez. Parecen que sus manos esculpen la figura perfecta de algo hermoso, y en verdad lo hacen, porque no hay nada más bello que ellas_

_Y la puerta suena. Alguien llama. La voz de Harry resuena desde fuera y ambas se apartan. Se estremecen y al instante, Hermione se ata la camisa y se coloca la ropa para abrir la puerta. El moreno se adentra con una sonrisa y mira de manera lujuriosa a su amante novia, y la castaña, ante ese gesto, se marcha con algo oprimiéndole el pecho, porque nunca se había sentido como se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos_

-¿Mamá?

La voz de Rose resuena a lo lejos, pero la mujer aún parece abstracta. Va volviendo en sí y fija sus ojos en los de su pequeña. Una sonrisa aparece en ambas mujer, y parecen sentirse a gusto, madre e hija, para siempre

-Lo siento cariño…Me encontraba algo pensativa, pero dime

Rose sonríe. Le encanta su madre. Pese a sus diferencias y a todo, la quería con todas sus fuerzas. La sonrisa se va apagando al ir recordando lo quería hablar con esa mujer que la miraba de manera intensa. Siguen manteniendo sus manos unidas, se aprecian y se quieren.

-¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorado?

Esa pregunta dejó desconcertada a la mujer, que no supo bien qué decir al respecto. ¿Cómo sabías cuando estabas enamorada? Esa pregunta le llamó la atención

-Por ejemplo… ¿Cómo sabías que estabas enamorada de…Papá?

La mujer se removió en su asiento nerviosa, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Una sonrisa apareció en su hija y se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Debía hablar sobre ello, y sin embargo no era capaz de decir nada al respecto…Una sonrisa se asomó entonces también en nuestra castaña

-Te sientes nerviosa…Y confusa…Sobre todo eso…No sabes si está bien lo que sientes…Y te complicas más de lo debido…Creo que eso es el amor

Rose asintió un poco mientras se levantaba y posaba sus labios en la mejilla de su madre. Después de agradecerle que le contestase a la pregunta, se dirigió a su cuarto. En ese momento, en la escalera, fijó su mirada al salón

Allí se encontraba Lily, riéndose junto a Scorpius, que había sido invitado a la casa por parte de Albus. Los dos parecían compenetrarse. Entonces la pelirroja se giró para fijar su mirada en los ojos de su prima. Era algo que las sobresaltó

Se quedaron así por lo que parecían horas, pero en realidad fueron segundos. Y parecía que el aire se acababa. Lo notaban, sobre todo al encontrarse sus miradas. La castaña apartó la mirada y subió por las escaleras. Al terminar el recorrido, se cruzó con el que era su primo. Este le sonrió de manera algo encandiladora, el guiño de la castaña y el golpe de él contra la pared. Una sonrisa algo divertida, y la desaparición de su cuerpo al adentrarse en su habitación. Lily posó su mirada en el rostro de aquel rubio. Suspiró, con una sensación extraña en su corazón al mirarse con su prima…Algo tan electrizante y poco considerable. Un ladeo de su cabeza, y seguiría al lado del mejor amigo de su hermano


	8. Chapter 8

_Mujer contra mujer_

_Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, sentada, mirando por la ventana con cierto pesar y un dolor en su interior. Se le oprimía el corazón, poco a poco. Quizás porque no se sentía bien con lo que estaba haciendo_

_Sí, Hermione se estaba comportando de malas maneras con el que era su novio, y ante todo su amigo. Ron siempre se había comportado de muy buenas maneras con ella, con respeto y amor…Y ahora se encontraba en ese dilema de la moral y el amor… ¿Debía hacer caso a su mete o lo que gritaba su corazón con todas sus fuerzas? _

_Ladeó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se asomaban en su rostro. La sala se hallaba vacía, debido a que todos los alumnos se habían ido de excursión, y suponía que ella también. Sí, ella, la mujer que le había robado de alguna manera u otra la cordura_

_Cerró un instante los ojos para pensar con calma y tranquilidad, pero todo se había perdido…Ya nada sería como antes, lo sabía…Y solo tenía dos opciones perderle a él o seguir a su lado pasara lo que pasase. Porque una pequeña certeza existía en su corazón y era que Ginny nunca dejaría a Harry_

_El llanto volvió a ella mientras se levantaba, con tan mala suerte de tropezar y caer al suelo. El golpe fue duro, pero más lo fue el saber que le costaba levantarse. Tragó saliva mientras el llanto aumentaba, tumbada en el suelo. Su cabello caía sobre el suelo oculto por esas alfombras bien decoradas, o que al menos a ella le agradaba. Quería desahogarse, y continuar con ese dolor, pero unas manos la hicieron levantarse y no opuso resistencia alguna_

_Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba entre los brazos de una muchacha, y al instante reconoció ese cabello de color rojizo, intenso como el fuego, cálido como la llama de una vela. Se estrechó a ese cuerpo tan fino y delicado, con fuerzas para no caer, para no rendirse. Como el que se agarra a un clavo ardiendo. Necesitaba a su amiga ante todo, a esa mujer que siempre le había dado su mano en señal de apoyo_

_No a la mujer que la amaba, no. Sino a esa amiga que ante todo, la apreciaba y la quería. Continuó con las lágrimas mientras sentía las manos de la otra acomodar su cabello con cierta ternura. El acongojo de la castaña podía con la pelirroja, que no sabía qué hacer para calmar a su amiga_

_Pero algo ocurrió. Sus corazones hablaron, y se estremecieron a la vez, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en ambas. Hermione se encontraba algo mejor y se separó de su amiga con una mirada severa. Sus ojos se encontraron, de manera intensa y algo cohibida y temerosa, la pelirroja se acercó para unir sus labios a la otra en un contacto tímido al principio_

_Sus manos continuaban en la espalda de la mayor, evitando que esta se alejase. Pero no lo pretendía. Se quedaron mirándose durante… ¿Horas? ¿Minutos quizás? ¿O más bien segundos? No lo sabían, pero cuando no pudieron evitar que sus labios se fundieran en uno, tuvieron claro que eso era lo que una necesitaba y que la otra estaba dispuesta a entregar. Otro roce más y se separó un poco, para bajar un momento la vista, algo arrepentida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo_

_Estaba traicionando a dos personas que quería…A Ron, ese chico tan delicado, que era su novio y que pese a todas las discusiones, la quería con todo su corazón…Y a Harry, su mejor amigo, un hermano para ella…Y les estaban engañando…Las dos… Un escalofrío llegó a todo su cuerpo, y peor se encontraba Ginny, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería a Hermione pese a todo y no dejaría de hacerlo por mucho que sucediera_

_Se volvieron a besar, y las manos de Ginny seguían posadas en la espalda para deslizarse hacia las caderas, sosteniéndola así y atrayéndola con cierta coquetería. Seguían con ese beso tan increíble, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, las manos de la castaña se habían colocado sobre los hombros de la otra, deslizando la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Esta cayó al suelo y resonó mientras sus rostros continuaban cercanos, rozando sus narices para que sus respiraciones continuasen juntas. Los ojos de una centelleaban llenos de lujuria. Los ojos de la otra con la tentativa de ser seducida por la mujer que se encontraba en frente suyo_

_Los hombros de la pelirroja se quedaron al descubierto, más que nada porque llevaba una camisa que los dejaba así, desnudos y tentativos para cualquiera. Porque Ginny Weasley era una mujer atractiva que sabía dejar a cualquier hombre encandilado…Y no solamente a hombre, y como ejemplo tenemos a nuestra querida castaña. Esta, con delicadeza, aparta esa melena sedosa que le encanta y desliza sus dedos lentamente por ese hombro que queda al fin al descubierto, para acabar ese recorrido que estremece a la mujer en el cuello_

_Que tentativo camino para recorrer con sus labios. Se separa y se coloca detrás de esa figura para volver a hacer lo mismo en el mismo final. Ahora sus dedos se deslizan por la nuca, que eso provoca que Ginny entre abra los labios ante ese masaje, porque así lo percibía, sintiendo los labios de su amante recorrer ahora su nuca, cerca de su cabello. La castaña se pierde en su fragancia, y lo único que es capaz de hacer es besarla una vez más. La pelirroja levanta sus brazos para dejar que la otra le saque la camiseta que lleva puesta_

-Mamá…

_Ginny la sonríe de manera coqueta, aunque de eso no se percata la castaña. Se encuentre demasiado concentrada en esas prendas que parecían estorbar y en parte, lo hacían. Los labios de la castaña se posan una vez más por la espalda de ella mientras su mano se deslizaba por esta hacia abajo, llegando a la parte trasera del pantalón. Con la otra mano, y algo atrevida, decide abrir el cierre del sujetador negro. Un movimiento ligero y la prenda cae sobre las manos de Ginny, quien lo aparta y lo lanza hacia el extremo_

_Se gira y eso sorprende a Hermione. Es la primera vez que la ve de esa manera, desnuda. Sus pezones eran pequeños, y se habían puesto erectos ante tales contactos de sus labios y sus manos por su espalda. El bello se había erizado, el de sus manos y ahora la pelirroja se acercaba de manera peligrosa, sin sentir pudor por su desnudez ni nada_

_El calor las abrasa a ambas. La pelirroja toma las manos de la muchacha y las lleva a sus pechos, para acariciarlos de manera sugerente y encender a su amante. Esta se encendió, así bien los mostraron sus mejillas sonrojadas. Turbada, se dejó llevar por lo insinuante de la situación y sus labios se vuelven a encontrar mientras la pelirroja desata los botones de la camisa de su amiga, para acariciar esos senos erguidos, bien colocados. Los masajeó con lentitud, entre abriendo la boca ante la seducción del instante, ante el placer y el deseo de lo que estaba sucediendo_

_Y decide desprenderse de esa prenda para poder recorrer la piel de esas dos pequeñas figuras y después, lentamente, empujar a la mayor en la cama. Pese a la mínima diferencia de edad de un año, ambas mujeres sentían sensaciones y experiencias nunca vividas, aunque la osadía era más patente en la pelirroja que en la castaña, y es que la primera era decidida, y a la otra debían hacerla moverse_

-¡Mamá!

Hermione se sobresaltó, percatándose de que se encontraba en medio de la cocina, posando las palmas de sus manos en la encimera, además de dejar el paño con el cual estaba limpiando la cocina. Giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada inquisidora de su hija

-¿Estás bien?

La mujer, mirando a su hija, asintió con convicción. La hija, un tanto recelosa, abandonó la cocina para que la otra se volviera a perder en sus pensamientos, en esos recuerdos de tiempo atrás, donde todo hubiera sido más fácil, donde ambas hubieran sido las buenas de la película…Porque Hermione caía a veces en la tristeza

_Siente a Ginny en una manera tan íntima…Parece guiarse por el instinto, de saber que era ella la que recorría su cuerpo, de esa manera tan dulce, porque ahora la pasión se apaga tras los jadeos y gemidos de esa tarde lluviosa. Se besan y sonríen_

_Una puerta entre abierta, unos ojos curiosos observando esa escena llena de magia y amor. Sonríe, porque no puede evitarlo, al fin y al cabo, era extraño que entendiera lo que los demás pasaban a la barrera de lo malo y pecaminoso. La chica se aparta del lugar con sigilo y gira, ondeando en ese instante su cabello rubio_

_Sus ojos azules centellean, algo divertidos y se encamina hacia la biblioteca. Se sienta para leer en una de las mesas. Se enfrasca en ese libro muggle tan conocido de la escritora Charlotte Brönte. Le encanta leer esas páginas llenas de amor y ternura. Levanta la vista de manera abstracta para encontrarse con esas dos amantes del destino_

_Ginny y Hermione miran a su amiga y sonríen al verla. Esta se oculta tras las páginas de la lectura y cuando sus amigas se acercan y se sientan, respira un aire cómplice en el ambiente. Ladea la cabeza divertida, con la certeza y seguridad de que esto podría llegar a causar problemas…Quizás no con ellos, pero sí que puede entre ellas_

_Sonríe de manera misteriosa, haciendo que las dos chicas se miren entre ellas. Se levanta y las saluda de esa manera tan original suya, dejándolas ya calmadas. Porque Luna Lovegood era mucho más que una simple lunática_

Rose se encuentra en medio del bosque, algo perdida. Se ruboriza un instante cuando su primo, y novio se coloca a su lado. Ella, en jarras, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Él con un dolor en su pecho. Algo iba a suceder esa tarde, y lo comprendían ambos. Su sexto año en Hogwarts, y eran sus vacaciones de navidad. Rose traga saliva, las nubes negras se ciernen sobre ellos

-Rosie…-No puede evitar susurrar Albus con esa voz suya

Tan parecido físicamente a su padre, pero había algo diferente en su personalidad. Y eso era que…Una serpiente siempre recuerda los malos momentos. Ella lo sabía, pero debía arriesgarse para no perder el poco juicio que le quedaba

-Albus…Debemos hablar

Esa frialdad puede con el joven, que aparta sus ojos de tono esmeralda, no quiere saber nada. Quiere continuar con esa mentira, con esa obra de teatro. Porque quería a su novia y no podía creerse lo que iba a suceder

-Y creo que sabes de lo que hablo…

-Rose…Podemos solucionarlo-Ella se gira para enfrentarlo

-Albus…Te quiero, pero no…No de la manera que en un principio creía…Me ha costado mucho aceptarlo, pero no te amo…Lo siento, Al, yo…

-¡Creía que te importaba! ¡Que me querías!

-Y te qui…

-No, no me quieres Rose-Contestó ladeando la cabeza-Si así fuera, no me harías esto que me estás haciendo

-No puedo seguir engañándote Al, entiéndelo…Por favor

La muchacha intentó tocarle pero este se apartó con asco en la mirada. Porque lo reconoció. Albus sabía la verdad, lo sabía y eso dejó asustada a la castaña. El chico se giró y empezó a caminar, la castaña se acercó corriendo para detenerle

Empezaron a forcejear, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ella cayó al suelo y él salió corriendo. Ella se quedó así, sentada en la yerba, sintiendo como la lluvia caía sobre ella. Y es que Albus parecía saber desde hace tiempo la verdad…De que Rose estaba enamorada, de nada más ni nada menos, de Lily Luna Potter


	9. Chapter 9

_No estoy yo por la labor…De tirarles la primera piedra…_

Rose se encontraba tumbada en la orilla de aquel lago cercano a la casa. Fijó su mirada al cielo, con la certeza de que se encontraba bien. Pero sabía que no era así, que su corazón lloraba cada vez más, y en parte, con razón

El que, hasta entonces, fue su mejor amigo y su pareja, no le dirigía la palabra. Y sin embargo, las miradas que recibía eran de asco, de repulsión incluso. Su corazón se sentía sucio por ello, y el dolor que le recorría era aún mayor con cada segundo que corría en el tiempo. Suspiró, dispuesta a marcharse, cuando presenció una figura colocarse a su lado. Era su prima, Lily, que denotaba un deje de preocupación en su rostro.

Levantó la vista hacia el horizonte, antes de mirar de reojo a su castaña prima. Era hermosa con esa casi media melena, que era sedosa. Se recordaba de todos aquellos momentos, cuando eran niñas, que pasaban en el cuarto de la mayor, peinándose la una a la otra. Se sorprendió al recordar con el matiz exacto del tacto de esa melena bien peinada, de ese color castaño casi oscuro. Al igual que el color de esos ojos y de la intensidad de sus pupilas

¡Cuántas tardes observándola a los ojos sin que ella se percatase! Esas tardes de silencio, en las cuales los iris de la morena se centraban en las páginas del libro que siempre leía. Y ella creía, con cierta convicción, de que esta no se percataba de que era observada por la pelirroja. ¡Qué equivocada, pues se veía claramente como la chica se percataba de las miradas de su prima! Aunque la obviedad le podía, y llegaba a pensar que probablemente ese destello era de admiración y no de cualquier otra cosa

Se quedaron ambas sumergidas en el más absoluto silencio, aunque ya se sabe ese dicho…A veces, las palabras sobran. Sin embargo, existe esa inseguridad de la pelirroja y la certeza de la castaña. Esta no quiere mirar a los ojos de la que era su prima y con necesidad de alejarse, se levanta con cierta rapidez, dispuesta a marcharse

-Mi hermano me lo ha contado todo…

La muchacha mayor se detiene, sin atreverse a girarse para dirigir su mirada a la de la otra. El miedo la recorre, y empieza así el sudor de algo nuevo, ¡Qué temor el de la muchacha, ese de tener que enfrentarse al amor de su vida! Para su sorpresa, aún recordaba el sabor de los labios de su prima, de ese tono fresa suave, de esa manera que a veces conseguía enfrascarla en un nuevo mundo

Esa noche bajo la luna, cuando se miraron a los ojos con cierta intensidad, y sin previo aviso, la menor se acercó a la mayor para besar torpemente a su prima. Para sentir lo que era esa caricia un tanto prohibida. Porque Rose, asustada en parte, comprendía que no era malo, pero sí sabía que su prima se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad, y ahora se alejaba de su lado, arrepentida de esa hazaña que ninguna de las dos olvidaría. Porque pasara lo que pasase, se amaban por encima de todo

-¿Todo?

-Todo-Aseguró con certeza

-Supongo que me juzgarás por haber dejado a tu hermano…

-No le ha hecho gracia, en verdad

-Entiende que no podía seguir con una mentira…

-Lo sé…Sé que no podías continuar con esa mentira

-¿Lo sabías?-La pelirroja frunce el ceño. ¿Saber el qué?

-¿El qué?-Pregunta curiosa

-Que no quería a tu hermano de esa manera-Sonrió

-Alguna certeza sí que tenía

La mujer se queda callada ante ese simple y mero hecho. Suspira para sentir las lágrimas calientes empaparla las mejillas algo sonrojadas por la vergüenza. Ladea la cabeza y decide marcharse, pero una mano la detiene con fuerza. Ese agarre puede con nuestra castaña, quien baja la vista un instante, como si temiese que todo se confundiera

-No quiero que te sientas sola…Eres mi mejor amiga

Ante esa afirmación, ella rompe en llanto, se gira y no puede evitarlo, se abraza a su amiga, aferrándose a esas prendas que empañaba con esas lágrimas. Teme, el dolor la puede e incluso la rompe. ¡Qué duro y desdichado eres, compañero! ¡Qué cruel puedes llegar a ser a veces, Amor! Pero cuando decides actuar, a veces lo haces de buna manera

Y es que cuando ella se separa, y la otra con una sonrisa triste, acaricia esas mejillas para limpiar esas lágrimas que daría la vida porque no existiesen. Y en ese instante, en que las pupilas de Lily se clavan en las de Rose, todo lo demás desaparece. Solo ellas, y nada más que ellas. Un instante, un acercamiento…Un roce para que, finalmente, los labios carnosos de Rose se crucen con los finos de Lily en una caricia que hacía tiempo que una ansiaba y la otra deseaba

Se deslizan las lenguas como serpientes venenosas por las ramas de los árboles. Los párpados se entre cierran y las manos parecen buscar un lugar en el cual poder colocarse sin mucho temor, sin que nada las pueda separar de la otra. Sus narices chocan al ir moviéndose ambas al compás de ese sentimiento. Un golpe, un latir…Así era la marcha, en el cual los labios se movían con lentitud, y las lenguas se entregaban la una a la otra, como si fuesen dos figuras bailando lentamente. El caballero ofreciendo su mano a la dama hermosa. Y las manos de la mayor acarician el nacimiento de ese cuello tan fino, tan frágil como el tejido del velo de un vestido blanco

Ya no saben donde se encuentran, de si alguien les observa o de si moralmente, eso no está bien visto. Porque Rose Weasley soñaba con esta mujer desde hace tiempo, porque Lily Potter quería besar a su prima desde tercer curso, con el recuerdo de aquella noche de invierno. Pero se separan, y la pelirroja se marcha. Rose la mira ir a lo lejos con el sabor de ella sobre su boca. Unos ojos azules se encuentran fijos en la ventana, observando a lo lejos

Hermione se adentra en el salón y observa a su fiel amiga mirando a través de la ventana atenta. Luna ladea la cabeza. Siempre acababa descubriendo algo que no debía saber. Siempre ese testigo oculto, que debía fingir como hacia ahora para que sus amigas no fuesen juzgadas ante los demás. El temblor de la rubia llama la atención de la mujer, que se acerca vacilante

-¿Ocurre algo, Luna?

-Nada…Solamente estaba mirando por la ventana-Contestó la mujer, absorta en sus pensamientos, como siempre

Luna Lovegood no había cambiado mucho. Se había casado, manteniendo su apellido de soltera y ahora tenía dos hijos gemelos, Lorcan y lysander. Les apreciaba mucho, sobre todo por ser sus hijos, y estos eran buenos amigos de la familia Potter y Weasley, al igual que ella. Sin embargo, mantenía una relación más estrecha con Ginny Potter y Hermione Weasley, porque sabía un secreto que nadie, aparentemente, sabía además de ella. La mujer, al girar por completo, dejo ver esa sonrisa misteriosa, por lo que Hermione levantó la mirada, escéptica, a sabiendas de que la rubia había presenciado algo, sin embargo, decidió no preguntar

-Me ha sorprendido tu visita…Creía que estabas con Rolf en África

-Y así era, pero hemos vuelto antes de lo previsto, y quería venir a visitarte…Hace tiempo que no hablábamos

-Ciertamente, se echaba de menos tus comentarios

-Igual que extrañaba picarte un poco… ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-¿Te puedo ser sincera, amiga?-La rubia sonrió ante la llamada de su amiga y asintió-Cansada…Demasiado cansada

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ambas se miraron a los ojos. La mirada de Hermione mostraba mucho más de lo que debía, además de ser directa y conseguir cohibir un poco a la otra mujer, pero no apartó la mirada y se la mantuvo. Como si hablasen un código secreto, una certeza pura y dura

-Creo que sabes de lo que estoy hablando…

-Fue culpa vuestra encontraros en esta situación...

-Lo sé, y en parte me arrepiento

La mujer castaña se levantó y con los brazos en jarra, se colocó al lado de la chimenea. Su mirada se perdió en el color rojizo del ladrillo, y se estremeció al pensar una vez más en ella. En esa mujer tan hermosa, tan tierna…Tan buena con ella

-A veces, me pongo a pensar en el pasado, y me siento tan triste…

-Hermione, al menos, pese a todo, estás juntas…

-Sí, pero, ¿qué precio hemos llegado a pagar? Ciertamente, estamos juntas, pero ocultas…No puedo estar a su lado en verdad

-Herms, siempre vas a estar a su lado…Aquí-Señaló la mujer a su pecho, concretamente, la zona del corazón. La castaña sonrió-Piénsalo. Si en verdad no estuvieseis como indicas, estarías más destrozada todavía

-Siempre tienes razón, y sin embargo…

-Continúas igual que antes…-La castaña sonrió

-Soy patética…-La rubia negó con la cabeza

-No lo eres, cariño…Solamente necesitas una mano amiga, lo sabes…

-Y creo que no solo yo

-¿Ginny también?-La mujer negó con la cabeza

-No…Ginny tiene la certeza de que, aunque quiere también contarlo, no podemos… ¡Y en parte tiene razón! Si lo decimos, no sabemos cómo reaccionarán nuestros maridos, nuestros hijos, sus padres, los míos… ¡Todos!

-Entonces… ¿A quién quieres que ayude?

Una mirada felina y traviesa se asoma en los ojos de la mujer mayor. Luna sonríe. Le encanta esa Hermione, la divertida y desenfrenada. Ambas se acercan para que así la castaña le confiese su plan

-Pues…Creo que ciertas señoritas necesitan un empujocito…-La rubia se separó sorprendida

-¡¿Lo sabes?

-Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo…-Comentó recelosa

-Las acabo de ver fuera… ¿En qué quieres que las ayude?

Hermione se sentó en el sofá y la mujer la siguió con una mirada curiosa. La mujer de ojos castaños tomó las manos de su amiga con cuidado y la miró a los ojos con intensidad. Esta sonrió ante ese hecho, acariciando esta unión con algo de amor y cariño amistoso

-Quiero que las ayudes con sus sentimientos…Sé que se aman, pero son igual que nosotras…

-De tal palo, tal astilla-Hermione no puedo evitar la sonrisa ante la comparación

-El caso…Es que no quiero que cometan nuestros errores…y por parte de mi hija, no lo sé…Pero por parte de Lily, no estoy segura…

-¿Una charla?-Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa algo cómplice

-Por mí, me parece estupendo-Responde la otra

Se miran con una sonrisa. La mujer de ojos azules se levanta al ver entrar a Rose. La muchacha de cabello castaño sonrió al ver a la rubia y se acercó corriendo para abrazarla. Se ven felices las dos, mientras las dos mayores se lanzan una última mirada cómplice. Por la puerta, a su vez, entran Ginny y Lily Potter, que se asoman al salón para ver lo que sucedía. Al separase, todo se queda en silencio, y es que llama la atención, por lo menos a Luna, ver a las dos madres y a las dos hijas

El reflejo de una relación, que podía ser distinta por diversas razones. O por lo menos eso pretendía la madre de una de ellas…No pensaba dejar que su hija se destrozase la vida…Ni ella ni su sobrina…


	10. Chapter 10

_Si equivoco la ocasión…Y las hallo labio a labio en el salón_

_Hermione camina con rabia a través del pasillo. Se choca con varios alumnos, pero parece que eso no la impide continuar, sin mirar hacia atrás, seguida de una pelirroja y mucho detrás de ellas, una rubia que persigue preocupada a sus amigas. La castaña se hace denotar entre todas las personas con esos rizos tan característicos suyos. _

_Entonces se choca con la figura esbelta de un muchacho. Lleva la túnica de Slythering y sus ojos grises muestran un brillo divertido. Una sonrisa socarrona aparece en ese rostro, que si no es agradable, si es hermoso. Y es que, Draco Malfoy era un hombre atractivo, y seductor…Al igual que elegante. Pese a la guerra, continuaba siendo ese sangre limpia que era capaz de meterse solamente con su enemiga por simple diversión. Y es que, Draco ya no odiaba a los muggles…Simplemente, odiaba a Hermione_

_-Vaya vaya…A quién tenemos aquí…Granger disgustada…_

_Ese tono burlón encendió las mejillas de la castaña más de lo que estaban. Detestaba a ese rubio descerebrado, pero ante todo, le molestaba que tuviese razón. Últimamente, esa relación más que amistosa con Ginny no le ayudaba para nada. Los celos podían con su templanza, y allí se encontraba, mirando a esos ojos grises, fríos como el hielo del iceberg_

_-Cállate, Malfoy_

_-Haré lo que quiera cuando quiera, Granger… ¿No me digas que Weasley se ha dado cuenta de lo estúpida que eres? Normal, una sangre sucia como tú no se merece ni tan siquiera…_

_Pero antes de que pudiese continuar, cayó al suelo debido al puñetazo de la joven. Se acarició los nudillos, que le requemaban debido al golpe que le propinó al rostro del rubio. Luna les observaba a lo lejos sorprendida, y un poco más cerca, se encontraba la pelirroja. La castaña miró al frente y pasó por encima de Draco, que se acariciaba el rostro con cierto dolor, pese a que se lo merecía_

_Ginny, recobrando la certeza y cordura, siguió a su amiga con seguridad, aunque el miedo de que se comportase así con ella podía en su interior. Luna, que se acercó corriendo a donde Malfoy, le ayudó a levantarse junto a Astoria, la novia de este, que dejó caer sus libros asustada de ver a su amado novio en el suelo._

_-Gracias Luna_

_Esta asintió ante las palabras de la Slythering. A veces, se preguntaba como una chica como ella podía estar con ese chico tan desagradable, y menos ella, que aparte de sus amigos, la había tratado con respeto y aprecio desde el principio. La rubia de ojos grises, tan similar a su novio, le ayudó a levantarse mejor, y apoyando el cuerpo de él sobre ella, le llevó a la enfermería, ayudada por Theodore y Blaise_

_La rubia entonces se centró en las que eran sus amigas y decidió proseguir con su razón. Continuó a lo largo del pasillo, pero no las veía. Quizás…Entonces una lucecilla se encendió y la sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Tenía una ligera idea de donde podían situarse esas dos mujeres. Salió corriendo, rumbo al baño de Myrtel, la llorona_

_Entre abrió un poco la puerta, con cuidado de que las chicas se percatasen de su presencia. Allí, se encontraba Hermione dándole la espalda a la pelirroja, que no se atrevía a levantar la vista para mirar a ese cuerpo que tanto la enloquecía. Desde hacía tiempo, entendía que esto podría llegar a suceder. Sin embargo, se acercó un poco porque no quería perderla. No a ella, no lo permitiría. Las lágrimas de Hermione caían en ese rostro, y Ginny no pudo evitarlo, hizo que se girase y que los ojos de tonalidad miel. La estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos, para que así no continúe llorando. Luna observa la escena curiosa, y algo compadecida por esa pareja tan común. Se separan, para mirarse a los ojos mientras una se va calmando, pero el corazón de la otra continúa palpitando con fuerza_

_-Hermione…_

_-Lo siento Ginny…_

_-No tienes porqué lamentarlo…Ver caer así a Malfoy es increíble_

_La castaña la golpea, sonriendo un poco ante la gracia de su amante. Luna tampoco puede evitar sonreír. Había que reconocerlo. Era gracioso ver así a Malfoy, en el suelo sangrando por un puñetazo de la castaña. Ladeó la cabeza para concentrarse en esa pareja que allí se hallaba_

_-Qué tonta eres…_

_-¿Eso significa que me quieres?_

_-Tanto que a veces duele-Comenta Hermione_

_-No quería que sufrieras…Aunque tampoco era para tirar a Lavender…_

_-Confiesa que fue divertido, sobre todo por sus gritos al salir del agua-Soltó una carcajada_

_-Tienes razón…Pero supuestamente, son amigas_

_-Créeme, llega a ser Ron y lo mismo me da…-La pelirroja sonríe ante esa mención de la otra mujer_

_-No quería que te molestases…Pero entiende que Harry es mi novio, y ante los demás, tú solamente eres mi amiga_

_Esas palabras la dolieron y se clavaron en su corazón con fuerzas. Como un cuchillo adentrándose por la carne viva, con las sangre recorriendo cada poro de la piel. Se estremeció, recordando eso, y decidió que era mejor olvidarse de todo. Sin embargo, la otra la aprisionó entre sus brazos. Porque ante todo, había un sentimiento en su interior que era la hora de confesar_

_-Hermione…Sin embargo, quiero que tengas una cosa clara…_

_-Ginny…_

_-Te amo_

_La castaña la miró directamente a los ojos, clavando así sus pupilas. Era la primera vez que la pelirroja la indicaba que la amaba. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro mancillado por las lágrimas ¡Qué bendito es el amor cuando es correspondido! Ahora se besan con algo de impulso y ante todo, pasión. Porque la rabia recorre a la castaña, que se mezcla con el amor puro y duro._

_La pelirroja se deja llevar, porque por primera vez, es la morena quien decide mandar. Empuja a su amante contra la pared, y su mirada, felina, se desliza por el cuerpo fino de la otra. El masajeo de esas manos por esos pechos, con caricias que excitarían a cualquiera. Y es que por primera vez, Hermione mostraba una muchacha diferente, osada, que no se dejaba llevar por la timidez de mostrar su cuerpo desnudo o presenciar el de su mejor amiga. La otra gime, exclama excitada por lo ocurrido. Se besan con desesperación, mientras la castaña desliza su mano por la entre pierna de la otra. Acaricia el pantalón, pero esa caricia llega a la pelirroja de manera que los gemidos se dejan escuchar en el lugar. Luna ve como de reojo, Myrtel quiere entrar pero el fantasma que habla con ella no se lo permite. Rezaba porque eso siguiera y que así no pillasen a ambas chicas en esa manera, que era muy comprometida._

_La muchacha ladeó la cabeza… ¡No podían esperar a otro momento! Empezaron a desnudarse. Suspiró calmada al ver que Myrtel se marchaba, por lo que ella también debía hacer lo mismo. En ese instante, cuando se giró para marcharse, chocó con la figura de Ron, que se masajeó el abdomen, doloroso de ese golpe al encontrarse con Luna_

_-¡Ron!_

_-Hola Luna… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Buena pregunta_

_La mujer miró nerviosa a su alrededor, sin saber muy bien que contestar a la pregunta de su amigo. Le miró con esos ojos profundos, claros. Se estremeció al verle mirar por encima de su rostro, como si quisiera ver el espectáculo que se realizaba allí adentro, y es que la mujer, veloz, tomó la mano de él para apartarle y besarle de manera apasionada_

_Las chicas, que se percataron de la acción de la rubia para ayudarlas, se ocultaron en uno de los lavabos, cerrando la puerta con suavidad para que no se percatase el pelirrojo de que se encontraban allí. Se quedaron calladas, escuchando atentas mientras continuaban abrazadas en ese enlace, de manera algo pícara para la mente de la pelirroja, pero quería dejar de sentir esa adrenalina que era escuchar tras la puerta._

_Ron sentía los labios de su amiga y la lengua de esta penetrarle rápidamente. Se sintió escandalizado, pues se encontraba locamente enamorado de ella. Se estremeció y al separarse, miró a su amiga con cierto recelo. Sus ojos azules se clavaron es las pupilas de ella, haciendo que se quedase la mujer callada. ¿Qué era eso que brillaba en esos ojos? Tragó saliva, algo nerviosa para que el hombre se acercase, con esa mirada firme y fija. _

_-Luna… ¿Te puedo decir algo?_

_Esa pregunta levantó un remolino en la rubia, porque pese a no sentir nada por él, le ponía nerviosa haberse sobre pasado. Le miró, ansiosa para que todo esto acabase. Pero él se quedó callado, esperando a la respuesta de la muchacha, la que era una de sus mejores amigas. El viento se movía, y era lo único que sonaba_

_Ginny continuaba acelerada, y eso en parte encendía demasiado a Hermione, que no pudo evitar mirar a la pelirroja para así fundirse en un beso. Puede que con lógica, no se hubieran atrevido a besarse cuando a pocos centímetros se encontraba Ron mirando a su mejor amiga, quien las encubría después de todo. Pero era el deseo, la locura del amor que afloraba en esos corazones fuertes, que latían de manera intensa. Un roce de labios, una caricia furtiva y finalmente se vuelven a besar de esa manera que las enloquece, y una se apoya en la madera verde, y la otra la recorre con sus manos, sedienta de placer_

_-Claro…_

_-Puede que sea un cabrón…-Eso desconcertó a la rubia-Pero lo noto_

_Y en ese instante se giró para marcharse, sin mirar a la mujer rubia. Ella se quedó allí, plantada, y algo turbada. No se esperaba ese comentario de su mejor amigo. Ladeó la cabeza y decidió seguir los pasos de él. Ginny se quedó estática, al igual que Hermione. No sabía qué decir al respecto_

_La castaña ladeó la cabeza, quería alejarse de su amante, pero no pudo. Esta se aferró a la espalda semi desnuda de la mujer y la besó con fiereza. No permitiría que eso alejase a esa muchacha de su vida. Porque la amaba, y pese a todo, lucharía por mantener viva la llama del amor. Las prendas recogidas por la castaña caen al suelo, se aferra al cuello de la otra y continúan con esa caricia furtiva. Las lenguas se recorren, se sienten, se necesitan con desespero para que así, al final, todo acabase con el sucumbir en la pasión, en aquello que era prohibido…Pero es que, no había nada más pecaminoso y a la vez divino que amar a una mujer, sin pensar en los demás…Y solamente en ellas._

_La rubia se sienta en el césped del colegio, absorta en sus pensamientos cuando una Slythering se acerca vacilante para colocarse a su lado. La rubia desde hace tiempo había demostrado no ser como las demás, como lo era Malfoy, Parkirson o Nott…No, era distinta, especial y eso, Luna Lovegood, lo sabía_

_-¿Qué te ocurre, Luna?_

_-Que a veces, las personas que menos piensas son las que más te sorprenden_

_La otra muchacha de ojos grises asintió, y no dijeron más. Se quedaron calladas ante ese hecho para que, finalmente, se levantaran y se dirigieran a sus respectivos lugares, mientras un pelirrojo observaba el cielo cubierto por las estrellas con una mirada pensativa, y al mismo tiempo, los gemidos resonasen en los baños de Hogwarts, donde el fuego no era ni comparado con el ardor de esos cuerpos sedientos de tanto amor… _


	11. Chapter 11

_Ni siquiera, me atreveré a toser…Si no gusto, ya sé lo que hay que hacer…_

Rose arrancaba las hojas de las margaritas con cierto ritmo aburrido y lento. Se la nota agotada y ante todo, harta de todo. Sabe que todo lo que ocurre es por su culpa, o al menos esa certeza tiene ella. Ladea la cabeza divertida para tirar todo bruscamente y sentirse la peor persona del universo. Pero todo la deja desconcertada, y ahora es cuando siente que se quiere morir, hundirse o que la trague la mano del diablo. Resopla, y la sombra de alguien la perturba

Decide no levantar la vista, algo dolida por todo lo que siente. Albus la mira con una pequeña sonrisa, algo tímido y temeroso de que su prima le echase de allí, y más con razón. No se había comportado como alguien de su familia, pese a que se sintiese un miserable por no poder darle, no solamente amor, sino amistad. El chico tragó saliva y decidió sentarse a su lado. Esas pupilas verdes se clavaron en la figura de la muchacha. Fina, delicada. Su cabello crecía poco a poco, y para él ella era hermosa de igual manera, tanto con media melena como larga.

Siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, de esa sonrisa algo tímida. Recuerda de vez en cuando ese día en el que se sintió tan a gusto con ella, cuando se acercó con ese uniforme de Griffindor, con una sonrisa, seguida de su hermano pequeño. Aún se acordaba de cada matiz de ella en ese instante, y su comportamiento hacia ella. Siempre se sintió a gusto a su lado, quizás porque era ella, su mejor amiga, la que le ayudaría en cualquier momento…Su prima, el amor de su vida

Lily se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación con un libro en la mano. Se lo regaló Rose en su cuarto cumpleaños. Recordó ese instante, cuando se lo entregó con esa sonrisa cálida y se marchó para dejarla sola. Habían discutido, y ella no quería verla. Pero la joven Weasley insistió en entregárselo. Lo abrió y no pudo evitar reír sola. Esa firma de su prima…Esa que tanto la encandiló en su momento… Una letra clara, y ante todo, concisa. Así era Rose, perfecta en muchos puntos, con sus malos momentos pero ante todo, la mejor prima que hubiese querido. Era demasiado parecida a su tía Hermione

Suspiró un poco para pasar las páginas con las yemas de sus dedos. Su mirada se perdía en las páginas, donde las letras a veces cuando se sintió sola, cobraban cierto sentido. En esos momentos de sueños, en los cuales se colaba su prima, con esa sonrisa conquistadora. Se estremeció un poco para que así dejase el libro caer al suelo, y quedarse un instante abstracta. Siempre había sentido algo extraño al estar al lado de esa castaña que a veces era dura, y otras tantas, demasiado dulce como para detestarla. Una mirada era capaz de dejarte inerme, como si de una batalla tratase. Te deja desconcertada

Hugo entra por la puerta, asomándose con temor de encontrarse a su hermana e interrumpirla. Ella se limpia una lágrima rebelde que se escapa de una de sus pupilas y con una sonrisa, le recibe. El muchacho de cabello pelirrojo, al igual que ella, se sienta a su lado un instante. Pero al igual que se sentó, hizo lo contrario, tendiéndole así la mano a la que era su fiel amiga. Ella dirigió su mirada a la del muchacho y los ojos de este centellearon con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento quisiera demostrarla toda la fuerza e intensidad que debía mostrar si ella decía que no. Porque Hugo era igual que su padre, con carácter y ante todo, con cierta decisión en los momentos que debía serlo

-¿Qué ocurre, Hugo?

-Acompáñame, Lily…Necesito hablar contigo

Ese deje en su voz hace que la chica le mire de manera desconfiada. No sabe qué hacer, si seguirle o quedarse allí, en la seguridad de la habitación. No lo duda. Sonríe. Toma la mano delicada de su primo y se pone en pie, con ese ondeo de su cabello largo y sedoso. El chico sonríe ante ese gesto, y algo feliz, la guía con la certeza de lo que va a suceder es lo correcto…Porque en el amor y la guerra, todo vale.

Albus la mira a esa muchacha con detenimiento. Ella sigue con la mirada fija en el césped, con la certeza de que todo se hallaba perdido. Y sin embargo, no se atrevía a levantar la vista para encontrarse con la mirada reprobatoria de su primo, y menos con el odio de su mirada. Su otra razón, sin duda alguna, era el sin vivir que sentía. Una guerra se debatía en su interior. Ese saber de que esa persona a la que amabas no te iba a corresponder de esa manera que tú tanto deseas y ansias.

Ladea la cabeza mientras él carraspea, quizás en un intento de llamar la atención de su prima. Ella al final levanta su mirada, y se encuentra con los ojos verdes de él, que se mostraban demasiado dulces como para que encima fuese verdad. ¿Qué debía de ocurrir? El chico muestra su mejor sonrisa, y coge la mano de la que es su prima para poder comenzar todo aquello que debe decirla. Quiere hacerla entender que había pasado de esa mala etapa.

-Rose…Sé lo de mi hermano…Bueno, lo de que se gustan

-Albus, no me apetece escuchar todos tus reproches…

-¿Te acuerdas del primer día que fuimos en el tren a Hogwarts?

-Sí…

-Que yo me encontraba asustado por acabar en Slythering...Me dijiste que nunca me dejarás de lado, aunque lo fuera…Y nos prometimos que pese a todo, seguiríamos juntos, pasara lo que pasase…Perdóname Rosie, porque yo no he cumplido esa promesa…

-Al…

-Rose, siento mucho como me he comportado últimamente…Siéndote sincero, me ha costado entender que…Debo ser tu primo ante todo…Y…Aceptar tanto tu decisión como la de mi hermana…Por eso, te voy a ayudar con ella

-¿Cómo?-La pregunta de la joven dejó desconcertado al muchacho

-Tampoco es tan sorprendente…Eres mi prima, ¿no?

La muchacha asintió mientras él se acercaba poco a poco hacia ella. La muchacha de ojos castaños se sobresaltó, pero las pupilas de Albus centelleaban con cierta esencia que la dejaba allí, sin poder llegar a moverse. No era ese brillo de antes, cuando se besaban cada vez que el muchacho, con una sonrisa, tomaba su rostro y la besaba con esa ternura infinita…No, ya no era eso…Ahora era otro tipo de encuentro, algo más amistoso, pero a la vez cercano e íntimo. Una manera de hacer que la confianza resurgiera

Hugo caminaba hablando con su prima sobre trivialidades pero con el fin de llevarla al final del bosque, con el objetivo de cumplir así el plan majestuoso de su primo, para ayudar así a su hermana y ante todo, a su mejor amiga, su prima…El pelirrojo sonreía de vez en cuando y asentía, sin llegar a escucharla. Lily se percataba del estado ausente de Hugo, pero sabía en parte que eso era normal, por lo que decidió hacer caso omiso y continuar con esa charla, en la cual, si pretenderlo, iba explicando parte de sus sentimientos

Confusión, miedo…Pero como siempre, excusándose con la presencia de Scorpius y la relación de su familia con las de ellos. El muchacho rodó esos ojos azules claros para así suspirar, algo cansado por el comportamiento de la pelirroja. ¿Acaso no comprendía que eso no hacía ningún bien a nadie, y menos a ellas? Caminaban, se escuchaba el sonido de los pasos al chocar contra la hierba

El viento ondeaba el cabello de ella, y por tanto su aroma llegaba al muchacho de ojos azules. Sus pupilas se clavaron en la figura de su amiga y sonrió, percibiendo ese olor a nardos que desprendía la colonia que llevaba la muchacha. Una sonrisa apareció en ese rostro, y el pecoso de ella intentó corresponder al gesto de una de las personas más importantes de su vida…Porque pese a sus discusiones con él, Hugo era una de las personas más imprescindibles. Su vida no tendría sentido sin él

La mano derecha del joven moreno se desliza por la mejilla de su prima, que se queda sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto de ese hecho que parecía estar a punto de ocurrir. Ese rostro, perfilado con facciones bastante bien repartidas se va acercando poco a poco. Quizás a punto de rozarse sus narices, no está muy clara la cuestión. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del moreno, mientras ella parece querer alejarse, pero no es capaz de ello…

-Mantén abiertos los ojos cuando te bese

Ella se quedó desconcertada y negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera negarse, sintió una vez más los labios de su ex sobre ella. Con ternura, una muestra infinita de aprecio y ante todo, apoyo. El sabor de los labios de él sobre ella. El joven sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. ¡Cuánto la amaba, aún sabiendo que ella amaba a otra! Y encima a su hermana…Pero ante todo, eran su familia, y estaba dispuesto a llorar por esa relación que fracasó, por la cual debía llorar su prima, y que nunca lo haría

La muchacha mantiene sus ojos abiertos, con una muestra de desconcierto al sentir como el muchacho continua con esa caricia algo prohibida ya. En ese instante se desconcierta aún más pero se relaja al entenderlo todo. A lo lejos puede ver como Lily observa la escena, y un poco hacia atrás se encontraba su hermano pequeño, que observaba de refilón a la otra, con un deje de esperanza

Lily no entendía nada. Su prima había dejado a su hermano, y allí se le encontraba…Se encontraba a este con ella, besándose de manera tierna y delicada. Retrocede con el corazón en un puño, con una necesidad de salir de allí, de esconderse y de ocultarse para poder llorar. El pelirrojo se acercó a su prima y se colocó a su altura, observando esa escena un tanto irreal, pero que a la vez lo era. Sonrió encantado mientras que la otra permanecía aún paralizada, y a la vez alejándose de allí

-Me alegro por ellos…Mi hermana se merece a alguien que de verdad demuestre que la quiere…Y no a una persona que es capaz de engañarse con tal de no ser juzgada

Los ojos de Hugo se clavaron en las pupilas de Lily, que se tornaron para observarle más atentamente. Lo comprendió. Su primo sabía también todo lo que sucedía. Tragó saliva, apartándose de un muchacho cuya mirada era furibunda, y ante todo, intensa. Acusadoramente la observaba mientras ella se iba adentrando poco a poco en el bosque

-No te ocultes, Lily…A veces, eso es lo peor que puedas hacer, créelo…

Pero ella se giró, corriendo a través de los árboles. Su cabello ondeaba con cierta velocidad a la vez que las lágrimas se mezclaban con su melena. Lloraba, sollozaba mientras aumentaba la velocidad de escape. Porque no era capaz de enfrentarse a la realidad de lo que era amar a una mujer…Amar a su prima

Albus se separa de esta, con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que la castaña le observa desconcertada. No se esperaba ese comportamiento de este en ese asunto. El chico ladeó la cabeza ante la reacción de su prima, porque se lo esperaba y la guiña el ojo de una manera bastante consistente

-Porque a veces, una persona no seba lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde-Y Rose, sin poder evitarlo, sonríe ante esas palabras y abraza a su primo


	12. Chapter 12

_Y con mis piedras hacen ellas su pared…_

Lily entra por la puerta molesta, pero con el dolor en su corazón. Su cabello reposa sobre sus hombros y se encamina a su cuarto con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Se siente tan mal y a la vez triste…No sabe bien el porqué, pero esa escena entre su hermano y la que era su prima no le había sentado nada bien…Parecía un ataque a su integridad, pero peor fue ver que su primo la dedicaba una mirada nada agradable, algo intensa y sobre todo, con la verdad brillando en esas pupilas azules claro. Suspiró mientras las tres mujeres que se encontraban en el salón observaban sorprendidas el comportamiento de la pelirroja

-Voy a ver qué sucede

La voz de Ginny resuena en medio de la sala de estar, pero antes de poder levantarse del sofá y dejar la taza de café en la mesita, una mano se lo impide. Luna la mira con esos ojos azules intensos mientras que deja resonar el sonido de lo que era chocar la taza de café contra la madera de roble. La mujer, delgada y ante todo, risueña, se levanta con una sonrisa misteriosa y la diversión queda patente en su rostro al ver la reacción de su amiga, que la observaba sorprendida.

En cambio, Hermione seguía sorbiendo un poco de ese líquido caliente que la hacía entrar en calor. Desde hace días se sentía un poco decaída en el frío de los días. La mujer de cabello enmarañado levantó la vista para observar mejor a sus dos amigas, que se habían quedado calladas ante el comportamiento de una y la reacción de la otra. La pelirroja dirigió una mirada desconcertada a la rubia, pero antes de que pudiera mencionar nada o realizar comentario alguno, la rubia se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Lily con seguridad

Ginny entonces miró a Hermione, quien miraba con una sonrisa el marchar de Luna. Los celos se acercaron peligrosamente a la mujer menor, como si de una serpiente se tratase. Se deslizaba lentamente, con ese veneno por sus poros, para asomar en su corazón y lógica, hablando, susurrando palabras dolorosas… _Hacen buena pareja…Seguro que Hermione la encuentra mucho más atractiva…Es más dulce e inteligente…Es risueña como ella sola…Es agradable hablar con ella…Son las mejores amigas… ¿Acaso no pueden ser algo más?_

Ella se lo negaba internamente, porque al fin y al cabo, Hermione siempre estaba a su lado… ¡Era el amor de su vida! Y ella sabía que era lo mismo para la castaña…Eran solamente ellas, con su relación oculta claro, pero sin nadie más que ellas…Sin embargo, como ya se sabe, esa serpiente continua deslizándose, y ese juego continua, con firmeza y decisión

_¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, tú eras su mejor amiga… ¿Y ese brillo de ojos? ¿O esa sonrisa? ¿Hace cuánto que no te dedica a ti esas caricias furtivas, esas miradas cargadas de amor y pasión? Acéptalo, Ginny…Hermione se ha enamorado de Luna…Admítelo, y así podrás llorar de verdad por ella…_Y esa serpiente continua, tentando a Eva a que muerda la manzana. Provocando que Ginny reaccione de una manera que ninguna de las dos quiere…Traga saliva, con cierta dificultad, atrayendo por primera vez desde ese momento interrumpido la mirada de la otra mujer. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y entonces, un poco, y solamente un poco, su corazón se sanó

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Su voz denotaba una inseguridad que no había visto nunca

-Luna va a hablar con Lily…

-¿Y de qué tiene que hablar ella con mi hija?-Su tono denotaba un poco de ira, sorprendiendo a la castaña

-Se lo he pedido yo, Ginny…

-¿Por qué?-Su voz sonó fuerte, intensa, que desconcertó a Hermione

Se quedaron calladas, mirándose a los ojos. Solo fue eso, mantener ese contacto para comprender así ella que lo que sucedía era algo estúpido, pero a la vez tierno. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, e intercalando su mirada hacia los lados, se acomodó al lado de la pelirroja, que la observaba de soslayo aunque no directamente, como si no quisiera mirar a la que era su cuñada, pero mucho más que eso…

-Porque así tu hija se dará cuenta de que ama a la mía con todas sus fuerzas…De igual manera que yo te amo a ti…

Ese susurro estremeció a la mujer, pero consiguió sonsacar una sonrisa de sus labios antes de que la más mayor pudiese tomar su rostro entre su mano derecha, acercarse y así poder rozar sus labios. Quizás solamente fuera eso, pero ese encuentro provocó el latir de Ginny, y la felicidad pura de la castaña…Era ese roce lo que ambas necesitaban para continuar en vida. Un suspiro antes de introducir la lengua por la boca, recorriéndola lentamente como siempre conseguía. Era la castaña quien conseguía enloquecerla, hacerla entender que no debía sentir miedo por nada…

-¿De verdad me amas?-Esa pregunta sorprendió a la castaña

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-La otra mujer se sonrojó

-Yo…

-Gin, no debes sentir celos por nadie..Sabes que soy solamente tuya…Tuya y nada más que tuya

Besó repetidamente distintas zonas del rostro de su amante para volver a juntar sus labios en una caricia un tanto jugosa. Se acorralan mutuamente, con tal de que esto impida su distancia y lejanía. Se buscan, y se acaban encontrando. Y en este caso, quien encuentra es Hermione y quien busca, es la pelirroja

-Lo sé-Susurró al coger aire-Pero a veces tengo miedo Hermione…De que, al igual que yo, al ser tu amiga…Pues surja algo más que…-La otra la silenció colocando su dedo índice sobre esos labios tan encantadores. No pudo evitar morderse un poco el labio antes de hablar

-Ginny…Yo te quería desde hace mucho tiempo atrás…-La pelirroja la miró sorprendida-Aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos…Eras la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos, y en cuanto te vi, sentí algo aquí, en mi corazón…

-Hermione…

-Siempre te he buscado Ginny…Desde el primer momento, supe que algo me sucedía contigo…Tardé mucho en comprender que estaba enamorada de ti…Y que siempre fuiste, y serás, el amor de mi vida…Y eso, nada ni nadie, podrá evitarlo…Nadie conseguirá destruir este sentimiento tan intenso que siento hacia ti…Ni la más fuerte tempestad, ni el más perturbable terremoto, ni la masa más furiosa, ni el mar más peligroso conseguirán apagar este fuego que ahonda en la hoguera de mi corazón…Y lo sabes…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, se fundieron en otro beso con una llama de pasión que se acrecentaba con el paso del tiempo, de los segundos, de los minutos y de las horas. De mientras, un golpe resonaba al otro lado de la habitación. Lily levantó un poco la vista, limpiándose así las lágrimas derramadas que mancillaban su precioso rostro. Luna se asomó un poco, y con una sonrisa tímida, le pidió permiso a la muchacha. Esta asintió, dejándola pasar

La mujer de ojos azules se colocó al lado de la muchacha y la observó detenidamente. Esta era bastante guapa y atractiva. En realidad, se asimilaba demasiado a la que era una de sus mejores amigas…Y esa historia le recordaba demasiado a la de estas…Eran tal para cual, pero la sonrisa se mostró en su rostro cuando, al pensar, se percató de una nimia diferencia…Y es que, en esta historia, era la pelirroja quien parecía oponer un poco de resistencia sobre ese amor tan puro y delicado…

-Hace un hermoso día…

-La verdad es que sí-Contestó la pelirroja sorbiéndose la nariz

-Cariño, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada tía Luna…Es solamente que…

-¿Qué…?-Le animó a continuar

-Nada-La rubia suspiró y miró a la muchacha

-Recuerdo tus comienzos en Hogwarts…El primer año…En el tren…Te vi a lo lejos cuando me encontraba acompañada de Neville…Te encontrabas sentada con Rose. Ella al ser mayor se encontraba segura, pero tú, en cambio temblabas…Parecías demasiado frágil, como cual muñeca de porcelana…Pero entonces, ella te estrechó delicadamente entre sus brazos y te acarició lentamente…Cerraste los ojos…Y creo que te dejaste abandonar en esa caricia

"Se me viene a la memoria, un día en medio del pasillo…Uno de los Slythering estaba metiéndose con tu prime por ser mestiza…Con odio, cierta furia incluso…Apareciste junto a Albus, y aunque este intentó intervenir, tú al instante sacaste la varita y les conjuraste…Recuerdo que había en ti un brillo de furia y de odio…"

-Nunca permitiría que la sucediese nada a ella…

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Luna al ser interrumpida. Parecía salir de una ensoñación

-Nunca permitiría que nadie la hiciese daño…

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad-Contestó segura

-Entonces… ¿Cómo permites que sufra?-Esa pregunta pilló desprevenida a Lily, quien frunció el ceño

-No entiendo…

-Tú la haces daño… ¿Cómo lo consientes?-La pelirroja se quedó callada-En vuestro cuarto año, Rose fue con tu hermano y tú con Scorpius

"Y pese a ello, no apartabais la mirada la una de la otra…Rose bailaba con él, y te lanzaba miradas de soslayo…Albus la hablaba, la besaba…Pero parecía ausente…Y tú parecías de igual manera… Y al finalizar, ella, como princesa, se besó bajo las estrellas con su príncipe azul…Tú, como la buena hermana de él, te giraste y te marchaste del lugar al que acabaste buscándola a ella"

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-A veces las miradas cuenta mucho más que las palabras…

"Y ahora, os besáis…Y me pregunto… ¿Es malo? ¿Es malo sentir esa felicidad al estar a su lado? ¿Acaso es malvada ella? ¿Acaso es pecado abrazarte a su cuerpo y disfrutar de esa caricia que es sentir sus dedos caminar sobre tu cabello? Lily… A veces, cuando crees que actuando de manera "correcta" va a solucionar tus problemas…Te equivocas…Cariño… ¿Por qué hacer algo que opinen los demás? ¿Por qué no seguir lo que te dicta el corazón?

-¿Y cómo sé que eso es lo que es correcto?

-¿Quieres perder a Rose? ¿Te daría igual que se alejase de ti? ¿No te importaría acaso que estuviese con Albus?

Esa pregunta acertó en ese corazón suyo. El recuerdo de ese beso, después de entender que su hermano y su prima ya no estaban juntos pudo con ella. ¿Acaso no era solamente eso, su prima, y además amiga? Sabía que no. Y en esos momentos, su tía le estaba abriendo los ojos. Entre abrió sus labios para así poder respirar. Y se percató…Pero lo fundamental fue el mero hecho de que la pelirroja, había comprendido que era amar a una mujer

-Lily…Si no haces algo al respecto…Puede que pierdas al amor de tu vida…Y no lo permitas…Porque puedes arrepentirte…No, no puedes…Te arrepentirás de ello

La pelirroja miró a su tía y con una sonrisa tímida se acercó a ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Ocultó su rostro en la ropa de la mujer, mientras que esta la recibía y acariciaba su espalda con ternura, a sabiendas de que la muchacha debía de sufrir solamente por esto. Se separaron con dos sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros…

-Gracias por no juzgarme

-Corre, cariño…-No hicieron falta más palabras. Antes de que se diese cuenta, la mujer se encontraba sola en la habitación…


	13. Chapter 13

_¿Quién detiene palomas al vuelo, volando al ras del suelo? Mujer contra mujer_

Después de media hora buscando de manera desesperada a su prima, se detuvo en frente de la puerta que daba lugar al desván. El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella y el sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su frente. Pese a ello, posó su mano en el picaporte para así girar hacia la derecha, abriendo así la puerta

Sus ojos se clavaron en la figura de enfrente. El cabello de Rose se removía con el viento, y ella se encontraba en la terraza, observando el horizonte con cierto pesar. Se encontraba enfadada consigo misma, al igual que con Lily. Su primo y su hermano quisieron ayudarla, pero después comprendió que su pelirroja nunca se daría cuenta de todo lo que sentía la una a la otra…Qué equivocada se encontraba. Sus ojos castaños se cerraron un instante. Y tan rápido se cerraron como tan veloces se volvieron a abrir. Percibió un paso vacilante y decidió girarse

Se encontró con esos ojos que tanto la enamoraron desde el principio. Esa escena de cómo se enamoró de su prima llegó a su mente como un rayo veloz, como si hubiese ocurrido ayer…Y no pudo evitar sentir algo en su interior, algo agradable y hermoso

_-Yo busco por aquí, y tú por allí_

_La voz de Albus sonaba firme y directa, por lo que Rose decidió no replicar y hacer caso a su primo. Lily había desaparecido, y debían encontrarla. Era su primer año y no querían que la muchacha se quedase en el tren o se perdiera entre tanta multitud. James se quedó con Hugo en el compartimento para cuidarle, por lo que la melena de Rose, en ese instante larga, ondeó en medio del vagón_

_Scorpius Malfoy se asomó de su compartimento y la saludó con una bonita sonrisa. Ella hizo caso omiso de ello y continuó con su búsqueda. Necesitaba encontrarla para que así James y Albus se calmasen. Miraba a su alrededor, esperando a que uno de ellos dos apareciese para transmitirla la noticia de que se encontraba con ellos_

_Abrió uno de los compartimentos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a su prima medio dormida. Su rostro se encontraba algo hinchado de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Se quedó allí, en el marco, observándola atentamente. No pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa algo tímida apareció en su rostro y su sonrojo se acrecentó… _

_Era tan hermosa y dulce…Parecía un ángel caído del cielo…Se quedó allí, absorta, observándola detenidamente. Los ojos de la pelirroja se clavaron de repente, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, y un sonrojo más notable hizo presencia en sus mejillas. La pequeña no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la presencia de su prima, pero eso no impidió que la tristeza se mostrase en su rostro_

_Siempre había deseado poder ir a Hogwarts, y sin embargo, allí se encontraba, decaída y sin ganas de nada. Rose se adentró en el compartimento y corrió la puerta tras de sí. Con algo de duda, se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Simplemente fue ese movimiento, ese acercamiento para que la pelirroja, con algo de duda, se acercase al cuerpo de la otra y acomodase su rostro en el hombro de ella. La castaña se quedó un instante perturbada, y deslizó su brazo por los hombros de su pequeña, para que esta se sintiese arropada y protegida entre sus brazos_

_-Me gustaría saber que te ocurre Lils…Me encantaría entenderlo, escucharte, y protegerte_

_-Tengo miedo Rose… ¿Y sí me sucede como a Al? James tardó un año en hablarle_

_-No te preocupes Lily…él te quiere…Y no le importaría que acabases en Slythering…_

_-¿Y a ti? ¿Me seguirías queriendo después de todo?_

_-¡Esa pregunta está de más, Lily! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Sabes que nunca te dejaría de querer…Eres mi prima predilecta_

_-Y tú la mía, Rosie…_

_Ese susurró por parte de la pequeña provocó un estremecimiento en la castaña. Últimamente le perturbaba la presencia de su prima. Algo raro le sucedía. Lily era demasiado pequeña como para comprender el sonrojo de su prima, y menos para entender el porqué le importaba tanto la opinión de esta…Quizás por temor a defraudarla, pero con el tiempo, comprendería que era mucho más complejo que una simple admiración…_

Y allí se encontraban las dos primas, cara a cara. Las fuerzas que invadieron el cuerpo de la menor desaparecieron por arte de magia, y se encontraba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar… ¿Qué le ocurría? ¡Era Rose! ¡Esa persona que siempre la comprendería pese a todo! Tragó saliva mientras que esas pupilas tan intensas se calvaban en su figura, curiosas de entender que era lo que quería…Pero se escuchaba más el resoplar del viento que otra cosa

-¿Qué ocurre?-Ese tono sonó demasiado frío, que dejó a Lily desconcertada

-Yo…Necesito hablar contigo Rose…

La timidez llegó a ella, y pese a que se encontraba segura de sus sentimientos, el temor inundó su corazón. Los ojos de su amada prima centelleaban algo de dolor, de rabia incluso…Y se quedó allí, parada, de pie, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo…Quería decirte que…-No era capaz de continuar

-¿Decirme el qué?

-¿Quieres a Albus?-Esa pregunta se escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo

-No…No de la manera que me gustaría… ¿A qué viene eso?

-Rosie…Yo…Dios, no sé como continuar…

La castaña se quedó callada y se acercó a la que era su prima, que se hallaba oculta entre la poca oscuridad que le proporcionaba el lugar. Se sentía tan locamente enamorada de su prima…De esos ojos castaños, de ese cabello tan rojizo…Simplemente, la encandilaba con una sonrisa…Y ahora se sentía en parte dolida…

-Pues hablando… ¿Cómo sino?-Sin pretenderlo, ambas rieron y parecían esos años donde las cosas de ese estilo no importaban

-Extrañaba esto…-Rose la miró sin entender-Echaba de menos el poder reír contigo sin que te percataras de la realidad…Añoraba poder ser yo misma a tu lado sin recriminármelo tan siquiera…

-No te entiendo, Lily…

-Rose…Para mí…Yo…No…No eres solamente mi amiga…-Comentó tartamudeando

Se sonrojó y evitó la mirada de su prima. Se mordió el labio mientras se sentía observada por esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la mayor, y entendía que no debía hacerle sufrir a ella…A la mujer de su vida…

-¡Qué boba eres!

Lily levantó su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de la castaña sobre ella, besando sus labios con suavidad. La muchacha se dejó abandonar, sintiendo la calidez de la piel de la muchacha que la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Sus lenguas comenzaron a recorrerse lentamente, sin prisa, con cierta timidez pese a la osadía más tardía de una de ellas. Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de la pelirroja… ¡Se sentía tan inmensamente feliz! Con un ardor en su pecho que no era capaz de entender. Se separaron mientras la muchacha de ojos castaños se limpiaba las lágrimas. No quería mostrarse así con ella

-Yo…Lo siento…

Sin embargo, sintió unos brazos rodearla, hundiendo su rostro en ese cuello encantador. Ese que desprendía ese aroma suave a coco. Sonrió, alegre de por fin sentirla entre sus brazos

-No te avergüences por tus sentimientos…Yo te quiero así

Lily no pudo evitarlo, se separó para besar los labios de su prima. Ya sin temores, sin prejuicios, se sintieron la una a la otra con una delicadeza que no llegaban a comprender… ¡Cuánto tiempo negando lo evidente! ¡Cuánto tiempo apartándose para al final, caer en los brazos de ella! Se continuaron besando, y sentían que la pasión se hacía paso entre sus sentimientos a flor de piel… ¿Sería demasiado pronto para esto? No importaba, la verdad…Se amaban desde que era jóvenes…Y a Lily no le importaba pertenecer a Rose…Y menos a esta ser de su pelirroja para siempre…Solamente ellas y nada más

Se separaron un poco, rozando sus narices un contacto que empezaba a gustarles a ambas… ¡Qué locura la que sentían! Una sonrisa apareció en sus respectivos rostros y los ojos de la mayor se clavaron en los suyos

-¿Y Scorpius?

-No voy a vivir una mentira a su lado…Te quiero a ti…

-Yo también te quiero…

-¿Y Albus?

-No puedo encontrarme separada de ti…-Se volvieron a besar-Lils..

-¿Um?

-Te amo

Ante esas palabras, se vuelven a fundir en un beso muy tierno, tan delicado y dulce que derretiría a cualquier persona que fuese un insensible…Se encontraban tan vivas y llenas de vida…

La locura entonces manda, ya no existe nada más…Las caricias de sus manos, rozando los labios de una y el rostro de la otra se perdían entre sí, casi sin poder reconocer los de cada una… Ahora las manos de la pelirroja recorren los hombros de la que ya no era su amiga…Era mucho más que eso…Era puro e intenso amor… La prenda de la castaña, esa chaqueta de tela fina, cae al suelo, provocando un estremecimiento de ella. Mira de reojo esa prenda abandonada en la madera del suelo… Qué delirio parecía aquello. Sus pupilas se clavan sobre las otras, y parece que todo lo demás deja de existir…Era solo ese instante, ese preciso momento en el cuál dos amigas, enamoradas que habían decidido jugar sus cartas se funden en otra caricia furtiva, que era ese labio a labio, esa lengua a lengua…Esa mirada a la de la otra… Otro deslizar de las manos de ella por esa prenda de color gris que era la camisa de la muchacha delgada, fina y esbelta.

Tiró de ella, con suma delicadeza, para así deshacerse de ella y quedar así, con la única prenda cubriendo esa zona superior…La pelirroja traga saliva, observando los pequeños pechos redondeados de su prima…El calor empezaba a sofocarla mientras el fuego se encendía en la mirada de la otra…La rodea por la cintura, moviéndose para así acabar apoyada en la pared, acorralada por esos brazos finos y delicados. Sus manos se entremezclan con el cabello corto de la castaña, y esta no puede evitar morder ligeramente la mandíbula

Un gemido se escapa por esos labios que tanto enloquecen a Rose… ¡Y como para no! ¡Qué placer era poder besar al amor de tu vida! Ya no eran sueños…Allí la tenía, a esa distancia tan corta…Y disfrutar de ese momento podía con su corazón… ¡Quería tanto a Lily! ¡Tanto!

-Te amo…

Se le escapa a la mujer, y la muchacha se detiene, algo pálida…Esas palabras resonaron en su mente de manera repetitiva, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar…La pelirroja apartó a la muchacha para mirarla a los ojos y así sumirse al dolor que debía sentir en ese instante su prima…Pero no era eso lo que sentía en su corazón…Era amor, el más puro y profundo amor…

-Rose…

-Te quiero tanto Lily…No sabes cuánto he esperado a que me dijeras esto…No lo sabes…-La menor besa su frente

-Te amo Rose…Te amo… ¡Te amo!-Repite

Tomando el rostro de la mayor, la besa con necesidad y profundidad…Con amor, con ternura…Con esa espera que sentía su corazón desapareciendo poco a poco…Al fin estaban juntas y nada malo les sucedería…A ninguna de las dos. Ríen, lloran juntas…Con la certeza de que aquello no era un sueño…Porque, simplemente, era la dulce y hermosa realidad…


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas…Creo que en este capítulo me he superado en record de palabras… ¡Hurra! xD Aparte de eso, quería comentar que en este episodio, las palabras que se encuentren en cursiva, no serán en pasado como siempre…Aquí será para distinguir la parte de Lily/Rose, que será en letra normal, y la parte de Hermione/Ginny, que será en cursiva…En fin, mi primer aviso antes de tiempo…Voy madurando xD Quitando hierro al asunto…Comencemos con el capítulo…Aviso de que quedan, contando este, cuatro para finalizar la historia…Corta, pero algo intensa, creo yo…En fin, a continuar se ha dicho ^^**

_Una opina que aquello no está bien…La otra opina que qué se le va a hacer_

Los gritos de Scorpius aún resonaban en su mente…Cuando le indicó que no quería seguir con él, el chico parecía encontrarse en el estado de analizar y asimilar la información…Sin embargo, al final preguntó quién era la otra persona, y ella, sin temor, le contestó que era Rose, su prima…Eso fue la gota que volcó el vaso, pero eso no importaba…Lo único que le importaba ahora es que su ahora novia la estaría esperando en el césped

Esa noche querían celebrar sus dos meses al fin juntas…Y aunque había roto con Scorpius hace tiempo, aún se acordaba de esos gritos cada vez que le veía caminar por el Callejón Diagon y ni tan siquiera se dignaba a dirigirle una mirada…Y si era así, esta no era para nada agradable. Suspiró, un tanto conmocionada para acercarse enamorada a la muchacha que allí se encontraba. Sus labios se unieron como saludo

-Hola mi amor…-Murmuró la pelirroja embelesada. La morena sonrió

-Me encanta nuestros saludos…-Ese susurro provocó una pequeña carcajada en la otra

-Más a mí, cariño…

-¿Vamos?

Esa pregunta pilló desprevenida a Lily, que miró a la otra joven con una mirada analizadora. La castaña le tendió la mano, y la pelirroja no pudo evitar mirar a la mujer de su vida un tanto suspicaz y desconfiada… ¿A qué venía eso?

-¿A dónde?-Esa pregunta provocó que la sonrisa de Rose se ensanchara

-¿Confías en mí?-Aquello hizo que la pelirroja se calmase. Por supuesto que confiaba en ella

-Sí

Solo bastó esa contestación para que la castaña tirase de su mano, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos y al final uniendo sus labios en esa caricia que tanto les encantaba… En esos instantes, posiblemente, Rose diría que no le importaba aquello, y Lily indicaría que aquello no estaba bien…Pero en ese instante, y solamente en ese instante, las jóvenes se dejaron llevar por la magia de ese amor que sabían que nunca se acabaría…Que nunca se apagaría…La llama de su amor seguía perpetua, única…Y nunca, nunca se apagaría…

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la muchacha mayor, y la otra ríe entre dientes, algo nerviosa por ese contacto que a veces le costaba entender… ¡Qué locura aquella que vivían! Sus lenguas ahora se volvían a unir, buscándose, acariciándose lentamente, con esa sensualidad propia de una Potter y digna de una Weasley… La castaña se separa, con sus ojos marrones centelleando y con un movimiento, llamó a su escoba. Al contrario que su madre, adoraba volar, al igual que a su prima…

-Ven…

Las dos muchachas se montaron en el transporte, rodeando la pelirroja por la cintura…Con un movimiento suave, se elevaron al vuelo, y decidieron emprender su camino…Tardaron unos minutos, con cuidado de que ningún muggle que no fuese mágico se enterase de su presencia…Y en ese instante de paz y tranquilidad, donde Lily apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de su amada, esta giró su rostro…Y no pudo evitar sonreír, feliz de tenerla allí, sintiendo el calor de su piel…Era ese contacto tan dulce lo que les hacía comprender a ambas lo que era al fin el amor…

Se detuvieron en medio de una playa solitaria, donde la calma y la tranquilidad parecía residir. El mar se movía con lentitud, y en él se veía el reflejo de la luna llena. Lily la observaba y se quedaba fascinada por ese lugar tan maravilloso. Rose lanzó la escoba a la arena y miró divertida a su novia…Ese era su lugar secreto, donde podía ser ella misma sin que los demás la juzgasen por ello…Por fin, se lo podía demostrar a la que era el amor de su vida…Se quitó la chaqueta con sigilo mientras la que era la mujer de su vida miraba a su alrededor, sin percatarse de lo que hacía la bella dama

Se giró en rotundo, para quedarse mirando lo que hacía su castaña…Qué divino despertar…Su…Nunca le había gustado un determinante de posesión como en aquel momento…Una mueca se formó en su rostro, una mueca que no dejaba entre ver nada bueno, y eso provocó la risa de Rose, Le encantaba dejar maravillada a la que era el amor de su vida…A su prima pequeña…Entonces, sin previo aviso, deslizó su camisa hacia arriba. La otra tragó saliva, mientras que su corazón se aceleraba por momentos…Parecía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada al ver la piel pálida de la otra…

Se relajó al comprobar que esta llevaba un traje de baño, y que el biquini era de una estupenda combinación de colores. Rosa y naranja… ¿Quién dijo que eso no pegaba? Una sonrisa burlona apareció en la castaña al recordarlo, y Lily sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su novia. Suspiraron ambas, mientras que se terminaba de desnudar por completo

-Ahí tienes tú otro bañador…

Se quedaron mirándose detenidamente. El sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Lily…Debía cambiarse, claro… ¿Delante de ella? Ciertamente, alguna vez que otra no pudo evitar deslizar su mirada por el cuerpo desnudo de su prima años atrás, cuando opinaba que esa "curiosidad" era normal entre amigas…Ahora tenía claro que no era así, pero era común haberse visto de esa manera la una a la otra…Pero todo había cambiado…Ya no era lo mismo… ¡No eran las mismas! Rose se quedó así, hasta que una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa misteriosa apareció en su rostro. Encantada, se acercó en un paso a su novia y atrapó esos labios tan deliciosos con los suyos. Era una caricia demasiado suave como para olvidarse de ella…Qué furtivo parecía todo, y a la vez dulce y romántico

Las manos de la pequeña se deslizaron por las estrechas caderas de su amada…Era eso, el caminar de sus dedos por esa piel para así prolongar ese beso que tanto deseaba…No se cansaba de sentir las caricias de Rose, de su prima…No se agotaba cuando necesitaba respirar…Y cuando esto sucedía, al instante se unían en un contacto intenso, único y aunque pareciese extraño, antiguo… Recordó el primer beso que le depositó y no pudo evitar ruborizarse…La situación era demasiado similar, y para su desgracia, o gracia, no era capaz de comprender el porqué le surgió ese impulso tan primitivo cuando eran tan jóvenes…

-Me voy al mar…Te espero allí

Se separó de ella tras pronunciar estas palabras, y con prisa, salió corriendo hacia la orilla…Se adentró en esa agua fría mientras la pelirroja observaba esa figura perderse entre la tranquilidad del océano. Se quedó pensativa y con una sonrisa un tanto boba…Dios, ¡como amaba a esa mujer! Se mordió el labio con ligereza para, rápidamente seguir el paso de su novia y salir corriendo hacia las olas

Se detuvo al notar el frío de su querida compañía y se quedó allí, sin atreverse a entrar. Rose surgió de la superficie para mirarla divertida. El agua recorría su piel, y esa escena levantó en ella un deseo que parecía incontrolable, insaciable…Tragó saliva, negándose mentalmente lo que podía llegar a suceder…Suspiró, necesitaba respirar con calma y tranquilidad

-¿No vienes?-Esa pregunta la hizo despertar de su ensoñación

-Está congelada-Contestó

Rose no se sorprendió ante ese comentario…Sonrió, pero con un brillo un tanto extraño en sus ojos…Segura, salió del agua con el fin de que la pelirroja la acompañase. Esta negaba con la cabeza mientras la castaña la tendía la mano con una mirada angelical. Sin embargo, la pelirroja se negaba

-No es para tanto…Está muy buena…Ven conmigo, amor

Esta negó con la cabeza, segura de que no entraría…No caería en el juego de su amada…Esta resopló, y después de meditarlo detenidamente, cogió en volandas a su prima menor. Esta no se lo esperaba, e intentó resistirse…

Pero no podía en cuanto sentía los labios de su amada sobre ella…Una vez más, saboreándose con cierta intensidad… Le enamoraba esa caricia tan delicada, que parecía superficial pero demostraba mucho más…Era ese sello de que siempre se pertenecerían la una a la otra…De que siempre se querrían, de que nunca dejarían que la rutina llegase a ellas….Y de que si así era, nunca dejarían de sentir todo eso…Ese juego que les hacía sentirse únicas y especiales… El amor respiraba en el aire y nunca mejor dicho. Con fuerza, se adentró en el agua con su novia en sus brazos. Y sintió una calidez recorrerla…

Recordaba una noche, cuando se encontró a su prima pequeña dormida en el salón…Se encontraba leyendo, y parecía agotada. Una sonrisa tierna apreció en su rostro. Cada rasgo de la pelirroja se parecía a su madre, pero lo que más le encantaba era el simple hecho de que, de cualquier manera, Lily siempre era hermosa…En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, de cualquier modo, la pelirroja demostraba una belleza propia más de un cuadro que debía ser observado y ser clasificado como magnífico…En ese instante es como se sintió la otra chica

En esa época, Lily debía se tener doce años y ella trece…Se quedó un instante observándola…Maravillada, y sintiendo eso que ahora llamaba y reconocía como amor. Una sonrisa afable se mostró en su rostro, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, decidió acercarse a ella y llevara a su cuarto. Se imaginó llevándola así una noche, cuando fuesen más mayores y ladeó el rostro, desconcertada por sus pensamientos

Sonrió al besarla, y ver que ahora era en parte realidad…Que allí estaba, entre sus brazos, ella, su pelirroja…Y la correspondía a esa caricia que sin duda alguna era demasiado superficial como para dar a entender más…Finalmente se fue profundizando hasta que se adentraron por completo en las profundidades de ese lugar..Y continuar con ese beso bajo el agua clara y fresca…

_Hermione se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de leche en medio de la oscuridad. Sus pensamientos divagaban perdiéndose con el recuerdo de su pelirroja. Le encanta que esta se pusiese un tanto celosa…Quizás porque así se veía demasiado tierna y dulce…O porque así era una nueva manera de demostrar el interés…Ese mutuo que sentían. La mujer de cabello castaño vertió un poco de chocolate y decidió calentarlo. Después de unos minutos de espera, retiró la taza que parecía arder, y con la cucharilla revolvió esa delicia de la noche para después sentarse en la banqueta de la encimera. Sus ojos de color miel se perdieron en un punto inexistente, pero eso no importaba. Una sonrisa algo dulce se asomó en su rostro al pensar en su querida amiga…Decidió levantarse para tomar una magdalena que había preparado anteriormente… Se volvió a colocar en el mismo lugar y se quedó allí, mirando la oscuridad de la noche. La luna se veía alta, hermosa…Y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos un instante…Solamente eso para sentir su corazón latir con furia, con necesidad de besar con pasión a la que era la mujer de su vida… ¡Cuánto se arrepentía de sus decisiones! Aquello no estaba bien, pero pese a ello no eran capaces de detenerse…_

_Ginny se asomó un poco por la puerta. Sus ojos centellearon al ver la figura de su castaña…La mujer se veía algo cansada…Y pese a ese hecho, se seguía viendo hermosa, frágil y delicada, como una flor en plena tempestad…Pero que no se marchitaba con el paso de los años, y eso era en parte lo que tanto le encantaba…Se acercó con sigilo, procurando así llamar la atención de su amante, pero la castaña sabía de la presencia de la que era su amante, y antes de poder decir nada, se giró para encontrarse ambas…_

_Se quedaron así, mirándose…Y con cuidado, la pelirroja se sentó a su lado, colocando su mano izquierda sobre ese muslo tan tentativo, que entre dejaba ver una zona que amaba Ginny…Sonrió divertida mientras que la otra le dedicaba una mirada cómplice y ante todo, pasional…Ese deseo siempre surgía de manera que ninguna de las dos comprendían…_

_-¿Qué haces?-Esa pregunta sonaba absurda. Quizás lo era, pero para la castaña no…Se estremeció un poco para así dedicarle una mirada intensa a su mujer_

_-Estaba pensando… En que esto a veces me sobre pasa…Creo que…_

_-Hermione, esto está bien… ¿Acaso es malo amar?-La castaña levantó la vista ante esa pregunta_

_-Quiero contarlo…_

_-¿Cómo que quieres contarlo?_

_-Ginny…Quiero ser feliz por una vez…Bajar a la cocina, y encontrarme contigo en ella…Quiero llegar a casa, y que seas tú quien me saluda con un beso, con una caricia tierna y me rodees con los brazos…Deseo que seas tú quien recorre cada poro de mi piel…Y no soñar que eres tú cuando es tu hermano…Quiero dejar la moralidad aparte…Quiero, simplemente, que seas mía como tuya…_

_-¿Acaso Hermione Granger me está diciendo que quiere dejarlo todo por mí?_

_-Sería capaz de todo solo con estar a tu lado Ginny…-El corazón de esta latió_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-De verdad…-Susurró ella antes de sentir los labios cálidos de la que era su amante…_

_-Podemos reunir mañana a Harry y a Ron, aprovechando que está Luna…Así, si se sobrepasa alguno, podemos contar con su ayuda…_

_-¿Esto es cierto, Ginny? ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo por mí…?_

_-Daría mi vida entera solamente porque seas feliz Hermione…Eres mi felicidad…Y tienes razón…No debemos seguir con esta mentira… ¿Qué ganaríamos con ella?_

_Entonces, sus manos se entrelazaron de manera intensa. Sus miradas se encontraron, y parecían el fuego puro. Se separaron un poco, sonrojada ante todo el amor que sentían y la castaña cogió la magdalena, para llevársela a la boca. Mordió esta de manera lenta, a sabiendas de que su amante la observaba fascinada…Pero el juego a veces es de dos, y la sabionda de Granger no tiene ni idea de cómo es Weasley…_

_La pelirroja, con cuidado, toma la muñeca fina de Hermione, sorprendiéndola. Con firmeza, se acerca para pegarle, al igual que ella un mordisco…Lento, sabroso, delicioso…El amor fluía, pero el deseo era ardiente, y las miradas de ambas mujeres conectaron una vez más…De repente, apartó a su amada con cuidado, posando la magdalena en la encimera, y antes de poder decir nada… Otra caricia robada, pero esta era más intensa…_

_Se levantaron al instante, sintiendo como sus bocas se encontraban de manera pasional, con necesidad. Las manos de la castaña recorrían con rapidez y necesidad el cuerpo de su amante. Se movieron, colocándose sobre una de las encimeras la pelirroja, sintiendo los labios de su amante recorrer su cuello con necesidad…Con desenfado, con intensidad… ¡Cuánto deseo existía de por medio! ¡Otro beso, un mordisco por el cuello fue lo que provocó el gemido de Ginny!_

_-Hermione…_

_Ese susurró provocó el deseo de la castaña, besándose con pasión… Le amaba con tanta intensidad a esa mujer que en cualquier momento se perderían en la pasión del momento…El deslizar de sus manos por los pechos pequeños y firmes de esa pelirroja, que pese a la edad, seguía siendo igual de dulce, y hermosa para sus ojos… Esa escena algo tórrida entre ellas desconcertó a ambas mujeres. Ginny tiró de la camisa de su amante, para así quedarse esta en sujetador…El sonrojo y estremecimiento de Hermione pudo con la otra mujer, que no pudo evitar tomar el rostro de la otra y besarse con necesidad, pasión, y ante todo, amor…Sus lenguas recorriéndose mutuamente, de manera intensa…Esos polos tan opuestos que se fundían en el fuego de la noche…El deslizar de las manos por debajo de la falda, recorriendo las pieles de esas piernas bien torneadas y formadas. Con sigilo, fue introduciendo su mano por esa prenda tan fina, con esa tela tan fina. Una sonrisa arrebatadora surge en los labios de la pelirroja, de manera que se vuelven a besar sin miramientos, sin temor ni dolor…_

_En ese instante en el que ambas se encuentran en esas caricias, unos ojos se asoman… No esperaba encontrarse con esa escena de ellas dos, por lo menos de esa manera comprometedora. Sus ojos azules brillan, curiosos, para comprender como debe de ser el amor entre mujeres…Finalmente decide marcharse, no debería estar espiándolas en ese instante…Ellas dos se seguían besando, dejando caer las camisas caer por sus cuerpos, igual que esos sujetadores, quedando casi desnudas… Ladeó la cabeza para cerrar la puerta tras de sí…Sentía un presentimiento de que algunas cosas estarían a punto de cambiar… ¿Se sentiría preparado para ello? Tragó saliva. Ron Weasley suspiró antes de volver a su cama, con la certeza de que mañana sería un largo día…_

Rose se acomodó mejor en la toalla, fijando su mirada en el fuego de la hoguera. A su lado se encontraba su prima, Lily, que la observaba detenidamente. Se quedaron calladas, antes de mirarse mutuamente y sonreírse, de esa manera ladeada la pelirroja, de esa manera abierta la castaña. Se acomodan más cerca, rozando quizás así sus narices en un encuentro intenso y deseado…

-Me encanta estar así contigo…A tu lado…-Ese susurro llama la atención de Rose, que sonríe abiertamente a su querida novia

-La verdad es que a mí también me gusta…Me agrada más bien…

-¿Sabes que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo?

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó coqueta ella

-Porque estás tú a mi lado… ¿No lo sabes o qué?

Ambas sueltan una carcajada antes de fundirse en un beso que dejaba ver lo que sentían. Pero este se prolonga, se intensifica y ambas saben que no pueden evitarlo… Se desean tanto…Necesitan sentirse urgentemente. La mano derecha de Rose se desliza por la curva del abdomen de su prima con delicadeza, con sigilo, provocando un estremecimiento intenso en ella…Se mordió el labio ligeramente y se vuelven a besar

Su lengua comenzó a deslizarse por la otra…Lentamente, con cuidado y a la vez, el fuego se encendía en ambos cuerpos…Se estremecen, se pierden en esas caricias y antes de darse cuenta, las manos de Lily se encuentran recorriendo la espalda de ella, de la mujer que amaba, de Rose… Por esa línea que se marcaba en el dorso, y ambas, a la vez, se estremecen por completo…A veces, el deseo podía con tanto amor, y el amor era el causante de la embriaguez de ambas… Otro desliz, un rozamiento de sus narices y una reparación, con sus respiraciones entre cortadas.

-Dios…Te quiero Rose…

Pero antes de poder continuar, su prima la acorrala entre sus brazos, besándola de manera febril. Se deja llevar, sintiendo los besos ahora recorrer su cuello, con pasión, con delicadeza, con sigilo…Parecían perderse cada vez más, y la locura podía con ellas…Con ambas…Las manos de Rose desatan la parte superior del biquini y la deja caer… Lily se sonroja mientras su novia la posa en la mejilla, deslizando sus dedos por el cuello, acariciando esos pechos con delicadeza y finalmente rozando las yemas de sus dedos con esa tez pálida. Se quedaron calladas, mientras que la que recibía placer cerraba los ojos, exclamando algún gemido que otro

-Eres tan hermosa…-Murmuró Rose con sabiduría de que aquello que comentaba era cierto

-Tú sí que lo eres…Ese susurro por parte de ella pudo en su interior y se lanzó sobre la otra, besándola con demasiada intensidad

Se besaron riendo, porque les encantaba sentirse tan juntas. Lily, colocándose a ahorcajadas sobre su novia, la miró de manera seductora y coqueta, lo que hizo morirse a Rose de deseo…Le encantaba que su chica tomase la iniciativa con ella. Desata ese biquini y para su gracia, no puede evitar ruborizarse… Y caer en la tentación de dejarse llevar por los besos que depositaba la otra sobre su cuello… ¡Qué delirio el de ambas! Continúan con esos besos un tanto indecorosos, pero no por ello dejaban que eso importase… Solo eran esos besos y caer finalmente sobre la arena, rodando ambas con deseo

Las manos de Rose detienen aquello, recorriendo una vez más el cuerpo de su amante antes de sentirla suya al completo…Se fundamentan ambas, se complementan, se desean, se quieren… ¿Qué más podían pedir? Lily se irgue. Es la primera…Es su primera vez, y se alegra de que sea con ella, su prima…

-Es mi primera vez…-Consigue murmurar entre jadeos llamativos.

Sus miradas se cruzan, y los ojos de Rose brillan de emoción…Para ella también lo era…Y siempre oía aquello de que la primera vez era horrible, pero para su sorpresa, lo de ambas fue maravilloso…Algo tan hermoso no podía ser tan malo. La besó con delicadeza mientras descansaba un poco…Al menos era cierto aquello que te dejaba extasiado…Pero no sabía si era por la satisfacción de hacerlo con la persona que amabas, o por el mero hecho de que te quedabas agotado

-También fue mi primera vez- Ambas sonríen

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo, prima…-Susurra ella

Se sonríen una vez más antes de besarse, y seguir haciendo el amor bajo la luz de la luna…Porque su primer beso fue ahí, de esa manera intensa e inocente de su juventud…La primera vez que hacían el amor también…Y sabían que habrían muchas primeras veces bajo la luz de la luna…Y para el desconcierto de algunos…No andaban equivocadas…Ahora solo quedaba una incertidumbre…Lo sabían casi todos menos cuatro personas…Sus respectivos padres… ¿Saldría todo bien? ¿Surgiría algún conflicto? Dejaron aparte esos pensamientos, y continuaron besándose y ante todo, amándose


	15. Chapter 15

_Y lo que opinen los demás está de más_

Todos se quedan en silencio. La escena parece ser algo incómoda, y en verdad lo era. Hermione no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar, y menos idea tenía su querida pelirroja, que la miraba de manera disimulada, como si no quisiese que nadie se percatase de ese minúsculo detalle. Sus ojos castaños se tornaron después hacia las dos figuras que se encontraban en frente de ellas. Los ojos azules de Ron mostraban curiosidad pero a la vez cierto pesar

Sí. Ron sabía perfectamente que era lo que querían comunicarles ellas, sus mujeres…Y en parte lo comprendía…Sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría la hora de decir adiós, de un hasta pronto y un digno final…Pero también intuía que las cosas podían seguir como antes…Y para eso se encontraba preparado. Su mirada se intensificó, para así intercalarla entre la mirada firme de Hermione y la desconcertada de Harry

No comprendía nada… ¡¿Qué diantres sucedía? ¿Acaso sucedía algo malo? La duda le reconcomía, además de que esos días la pena y el pesar podían con ese hombre de cabello azabache y de ojos verdes claros. Un ligero temblor se apoderó de él y una sensación de intranquilidad también… Algo malo sucedía

-Um, ¿sucede algo?

La voz del moreno rompió ese silencio al fin, llamado así la atención de Hermione, y ante todo, de Ginny, Ambas se miraron, y aunque al principio sintieron la inseguridad apoderarse de sus cuerpos, no existieron dudas después de encontrarse mutuamente. Sus ojos se buscaron, se pidieron esa sinceridad que desde hacía tiempo debía de haberse mostrado y, al final, decidieron tomarse de la mano para así saber que pasara lo que pasase, siempre estarían juntas, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Luna, que también se encontraba presente, sonrió

Ron se quedó desconcertado mientras que Harry miraba todo sin comprender. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de esas dos mujeres que tan misteriosas se le asimilaban en ese instante? Porque así era. En ese momento, Hermione le parecía una completa extraña…Y sobre todo la que era su mujer, Ginebra. Le desconcertaba ese comportamiento de ambas mujeres. Ron resopló, a sabiendas de lo que significaba eso, y pese a saberlo, le dolía enterarse al fin…Creía que todo seguiría como si nada, pero comprendió que eso nunca sucedería…Ellas se necesitaban pese a todo,

Los ojos entonces de Hermione se encontraron con esos azules que tanto la enamoraron en su momento, y entre abrió los labios sorprendida. Fue consciente de todo, del comportamiento dulce y a la vez lejano de su marido, de que siempre le instase de alguna manera a que permaneciese a su lado y al de su hermana…Porque él sabía más lo que aparentaba. Y eso la dejó desconcertada… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, a sabiendas de la situación, no había actuado en su contra? Pero una mirada algo suave le hizo entender que Ron nunca actuaría en su contra…Una sonrisa de gratitud se asomó en el rostro de la castaña, que no fue capaz de otra cosa que levantarse, a la vez que su marido y abrazarse mutuamente, con fuerza, con ansiedad…Ella necesitaba saber que él se encontraba a su lado…Los celos se encontraron en el corazón de Ginny, pero ladeó su rostro mientras Harry parecía perderse cada vez más y más en aquello que no tenía fin… ¿Acaso era el único que parecía no saber más de lo que debería? Por supuesto. Ron se separó un poco de su esposa, pero sin dejar de rodearla la cintura

-¿Desde cuando…?

-Creo que desde siempre, Herms…Pero creía que con el tiempo pues…Llegarías a quererme tanto como yo a ti…Veo que, me equivoqué-Reconoció sonrojado. Ella acarició sus mejillas teñidas de ese tono rojizo

-Lo siento mucho, Ron…Lo siento tanto…-Murmuró ella mientras los ojos azules se empañaban de lágrimas de dolor. Porque pese a no montar un numerito, sentía que su corazón se oprimía lentamente.

-No te disculpes Herms…-Susurró con voz dulce para al final separarse-Cuídala-Contestó, mirando con firmeza a Ginny. Esta asintió, levantándose a la vez para abrazar a su hermano mayor. Harry se levantó a la par para mirarles a todos, buscando respuestas a sus preguntas

-¿Qué ocurre?-Su tono despierta miedo y terror en Ginny. Y era para sentirse así

-Harry…Yo…Lo siento-Dijo finalmente la pelirroja

-Créenos cuando te decimos que no pretendíamos haceros daño…Sois importantes para nosotras, de verdad-El joven levantó las cejas escéptico

-¿De qué narices estáis hablando?-Sonó demasiado irritado

Y es que Harry James Potter estaba comenzando a sospechar sobre lo que ocurría. Pero solo eran sospechas, y no quería creer que eso fuese cierto… ¡No podía ser! Su mujer le amaba con toda la intensidad de su corazón. Él lo sabía, lo tenía claro. Sin embargo, a veces la verdad no es la pura realidad, y cae en la cuenta, repentinamente, de a quien amaba su mujer

Ellas se quedaron calladas, con sus manos unidas. En ese momento tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, pero tan rápida que apareció, desapareció de la misma manera, dejando paso al desconcierto, la vergüenza, el dolor y ante todo, el menosprecio y la rabia…No podía ser, y sin embargo, todo cobraba al fin sentido…Todo, y también así entendió que ellas se habían burlado de él y de su amigo…Les habían utilizado y eso no lo pensaba permitir, y menos perdonar… ¿Qué se creían ellas? No tenían el derecho de haber utilizado su corazón de esa manera tan rastrera y tan ruin. Y de esos sentimientos se percató la pelirroja, que tomó con más fuerza la mano de su amada ante la idea de que en cualquier momento el moreno reaccionase. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y las miradas de odio eran cada vez más visibles

-Debe de ser una broma-Ambas negaron con la cabeza

-Harry…Yo…-Hermione se intentó acercar a su amigo, pero este se apartó espantado

-Debe ser una broma… ¡Tiene que serlo!

-Harry, créeme que no quería que esto sucediese así-Aclaró la pelirroja con sinceridad, intentando tomar la mano de su marido. Se volvió a alejar con una mirada, esta vez, de asco y repudio

-No te acerques a mí…Ni tú tampoco…-Señaló a Hermione, con dolor y rabia notable en su voz-No puede ser cierto… ¡No puede ser!

-Harry…Te queremos, nosotras…

-No vuelvan a decirme que me quieren… ¡Qué coño de broma es esta! ¡¿Acaso no podían haber elegido?

-Harry…-Comenzó Ginny llorando. Le dolía ese tratamiento por parte del moreno

-¡No! ¡No llores! No te atrevas a ello…Eres una falsa, Ginny…Eres… ¡Una puta! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Yo te quería… ¡Te amaba, Ginny! Con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón…Y así me lo pagas…-Murmuró con rencor. Dirigió una mirada a la castaña-¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuando has pervertido a mi mujer? ¡¿Desde cuando?

-Harry, entiendo que estés furioso pero nos amamos…Y no queríamos hacerte daño

-Eso es mentira… ¡Mentira! Si de verdad hubiese sido así… ¡No me hubieseis engañado! ¡Las dos sois unas traidoras!-Aclaró con dolor y rabia. El fuego recorría sus venas-Pero no os saldréis con la vuestra…No… ¿Sabéis como sois tratadas las mujeres así, verdad?

-Harry, baja la voz, te pueden oír los niños-Suplicó la pelirroja con el llanto aún

-¡No! ¡No Ginny! ¡Que se enteren todos de lo puta que eres! Que se enteren tus hijos de la clase de persona que eres…-Susurró con malicia. Ahora solo se encontraba así, nublado por el dolor y la rabia que era sentirse así

-Harry, por favor-Pidió Luna. Entonces el muchacho se giró a su amiga y a su amigo

-¿Lo sabíais?-Ellos se quedaron callados-¿Tú lo sabías, Ron?-Este asintió-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-El porqué permitiste esto…

-Yo no lo permití, Harry-Se encogió de hombros-Creía que Hermione se olvidaría de mi hermana al casarse y formar una familia…Pero veo que no es así…Y solo me queda resignarme…

-Pues yo no lo pienso hacer…Si no te tengo yo, no te tendrá nadie

Sacó su varita con rapidez, pero antes llegó Ron y con el conjuro "confundus" hizo que su amigo cayese contra la pared, desmayado. Hermione y Ginny se habían abrazado con urgencia al temor de ser atacadas, pero cuando la pelirroja abrió los ojos, se percató de que su mujer, el amor de su vida se encontraba delante de ella. La abrazó con más fuerza, llorando. Luna se encontraba atónita, y por primera vez, lo demostraba con un gesto de su rostro

Ron se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo y levantó la varita. Luna le miró atemorizada, y con cuidado, hizo que el joven pelinegro olvidase esa tarde, esa mañana, ese día…Cerró los ojos al hacerlo, y entonces el moreno9 parecía dormido más que desmayado. Una sonrisa afable se mostró en la rubia, pero el pelirrojo permanecía serio, sin saber nada más qué decir

-Se recuperará-Comentó al final, contestando la pregunta sin formular de su amiga, Luna-Se habrá olvidado de esto…Y es mejor que no se entere de que es Hermione quien ha conquistado tu corazón…

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó Ginny. Ron sonrió

-Hay otra manera…


	16. Chapter 16

_¿Quién detiene palomas al vuelo, volando al ras del suelo?_

Harry se quedó desconcertado, pero a la vez nervioso. En pocas horas volvería a estar en su misma casa la mujer de su vida. Después de todas esas peleas y discusiones de las cuáles él no se acordaba, la muchacha se había marchado de casa con el fin de que una separación temporal pudiese ayudar a arreglar su relación. Sin embargo, un año lejos de ella no le había hecho mucho efecto positivo sino el contrario. El moreno bajó hacia el salón donde se encontraban sus hijos. Esa comida la habían organizado ellos y era para hablar de un asunto que debían tratar con urgencia, o eso fueron las palabras de su hijo mayor, James

Este sabía de la relación de su hermana con su prima, y por supuesto que apoyó esto, por no decir que estaba dispuesto a defenderlas si su padre no se ponía de acuerdo con ellas. El hombre se sentó en la silla mientras que su hija menor cocinaba. Fue ella quien tuvo que sacar su familia adelante cuando su madre se marchó. Muchos pensarían que sus hijos echarían en cara a la mujer que les dejase abandonados, pero ella les visitaba todos los días en Homesdage cuando estaban en Hogwarts y habían pasado una semana con ella y su tía Hermione

Otro detalle fue que Ron le indicó a su mujer que le acompañase en el viaje, que no la dejase sola y que se verían a menudo. No era totalmente mentira, puesto que el pelirrojo las visitaba para ayudarlas con los temas de la casa o cualquier otra cosa. Además, así podía disfrutar de la compañía de esas dos mujeres que ante todo, eran las personas más importantes de su vida. Harry quería haber visitado a las dos muchachas, más que nada, no solo por ver a su mujer, sino también para saber de su mejor amiga. Pero claramente, estas no habían olvidado esa reacción que el hombre no conocía como suya y no lo podían olvidar

Hermione y Ginny se hospedaban en un pequeño apartamento de Southampton, una ciudad situada al sur y a una hora de Londres. Las dos se sentían felices juntas, además de que gracias a Ron podían vivir una vida sin que nadie pudiese echárselo en cara, por el mero hecho de que allí nadie las conocía. El mundo muggle era demasiado sencillo pero a la vez cálido, y podían ser una pareja sin consecuencias. Ginny se había desprendido de su anillo de casada, al igual que la castaña y ahora se mostraban como dos mujeres casadas, y nadie ponía duda de ello. Por suerte, la situación actual no era como la de antes, y cada una podía optar a su economía sin el permiso de su esposo

Llamaron al timbre y Albus decidió abrir, dejando así paso a Ron seguido de Rose y Hugo. Los dos muchachos se adentraron saludando por encima a su tío y luego dirigiéndose a la cocina los cinco primos para hablar detenidamente. El hombre Weasley se sentó junto a su mejor amigo y le sonrió, comenzando una charla preparatoria para lo que podía estar a punto de suceder.

-¿Crees que se lo tomará bien?-Preguntó nerviosa la pequeña de los Potter

-Vamos hermanita, no es para tanto-Replicó James con obviedad. Rose le lanzó una mirada escéptica

-No, cierto… ¿Te recuerdo como se puso cuando se enteró de que estaba saliendo con Albus?-James calló-No quiero imaginar cómo actuará cuando se entere de que estoy saliendo con su hija

-A ver, pero mi padre acabó aceptando tu relación con él…Dale un voto de confianza-Aclaró el castaño. Quería pensar que su padre actuaría como debía de ser

-Tiene razón-Indicó Hugo-Además, por esa lógica, papá no sé como actuaría-Rose sonrió

-Tengo el presentimiento de que mal no…

-¿Y nuestras madres?-Preguntó azorada mientras que su novia la rodeaba por la cintura

-Estoy segura de que se lo tomarán bien, ya lo verás, cariño.

Tras decir esto se besaron con delicadeza mientras que los tres jóvenes de la sala se giraban para no ver esa escena bañada de magia y ternura. La verdad es que les agradaba ver a las dos mujeres tratarse con tanto amor. Y ese beso era una muestra de ello, de esas caricias que se dedicaban por parte del corazón, que sabía cómo tratar este tema y mostrarlo.

Ambas se separaron y golpearon a sus respectivos hermanos y primos con fuerza mientras estos soltaban una carcajada, dirigiéndose así hacia el comedor donde debían encontrarse los otros dos hombres. Allí estaban, y para su gracia, sonreían. James y Albus sonrieron al ver así a su padre, animado desde la marcha de su madre. Volvió a sonar el timbre una vez más y Lily fue quien abrió la puerta esta vez

Ginny y Hermione sonrieron mientras la menor se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de la castaña, que se acercó a abrazar a su madre. Las dos mujeres sonrieron y se dirigieron al piso de arriba para dejar sus abrigos en sus cuartos. Se quedaron calladas, dejando caer sus prendas en la cama. Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad y la castaña se acercó para rodear la cintura de la mujer que amaba, que quería y que ante todo, necesitaba a su lado

-Tengo miedo, cariño… ¿Y sí vuelve a reaccionar de la misma manera?

-Creo que Harry no actuará así y lo sabes…No sé porqué, pero tengo ese presentimiento

-Entonces debo creer que será así, porque siempre aciertas-Una sonrisa burlona apareció en la castaña

-Porque soy demasiado lista e inteligente-La otra soltó una carcajada

-Por eso te quiero tanto…

-Vaya, creía que era porque…Te satisfacía-Eso último lo mencionó con tal tono que provocó el sonrojo de la pelirroja, que clavó su mirada de manera fija

-Eso también… ¿Cómo me haces sonreír en estos momentos tan difíciles?

-Es mi tarea…Estar a tu lado en todo momento… ¿Qué clase de amante sería sino?-La pelirroja fijó su mirada en la de la castaña, que la miraba con intensidad

-Amante no, mujer…Ya hemos hablado de eso…Pese a no estar casadas respectivamente, para mí eres como mi mujer, Hermione

Alguien llamó a la puerta, haciendo que se besaran rápidamente para así separarse con tranquilidad. Los ojos verdes del moreno brillaron al ver a su esposa, aunque algo le indicó que no era el mejor término para referirse o pensar en ella…Lo tenía claro. Ginny no era nada más que su mujer en efecto legal. Y lo supo al verlas juntas. Una llama del pasado se encendió momentáneamente, dejando paso a la certeza de que ese sería su último momento a solas con ella

-¿Interrumpo?

-Será mejor que me marche…-Contestó Hermione, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del moreno. Se marchó, dejando a solas a la pareja

-Te ves cambiada-Susurró él tras un largo silencio

-Es lo que tiene estar en una ciudad tranquila, al final acabas relajada…-La mujer evitaba la mirada de este

-Quería hablar de lo nuestro…

-Harry, lo siento, pero creo que no hay nada nuestro en sí…Creí haberte dejado claro que necesitaba tiempo para pensar detenidamente porque nuestro matrimonio no llegaba a ningún puerto en concreto

-¿Y ya has pensado al respecto?

-Nosotros nunca funcionaríamos como tal…Creo que será mejor que nos separemos…-Eso hizo que el bajase su rostro para evitar su mirada. Los ojos verdes se ocultaron tras los párpados y suspiró

-Hay alguien más… ¿Verdad?-Ella se quedó callada-Debí haberme dado cuenta…

-Harry…

-Desde hace tiempo, cuando te marchaste, sentía una especie de furia sin entenderlo…Pero no por el mero hecho de que te alejases…Sino por el hecho de que fuese con ella…

-¿Qué?

-Sé lo tuyo con Hermione…Y quiero que sepas que… Lo respeto…-Sus ojos se encontraron. Ginny no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando-Me ha costado asumirlo, Ginny…No es fácil entender que tu…Tu mujer te ha dejado por otra, además, mi mejor amiga…Sin embargo, sé que es porque os queréis y…No soy quien para interponerme entre vosotras…

-James…-Por primera vez desde hace tiempo, ella le llamaba así, como cada vez que estaba a solas. Era una bonita manera de recordar a su padre aparte de su hijo

-Ginny…Será mejor que bajemos…Y tengo firmados los papeles del divorcio…Después de la cena, podrás firmarlos…-Ella asintió y cuando él abrió la puerta, se giró para mirarla a los ojos-¿Ron lo sabe?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo-Él asintió pensativo y se marchó, dejándola en la habitación sumergida en la sorpresa

La comida transcurría con normalidad, y ante todo, con alegría. Todos parecían estar a gusto de la situación algo familiar que se respiraba en el ambiente, aunque Lily y Rose se observaba nerviosas e indecisas. ¿Sería el momento ideal para hablar? No lo sabían, pero comprendían que debían hacerlo por su propio bien. Rose se levantó seguida de su prima, llamando la atención de sus padres y de sus hermanos y primos

-Bueno, familia…Queríamos contaros algo…-Susurró Lily avergonzada. Todos las miraron sin entender

-¿Qué ocurre, chicas?-Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa. Hermione también sonreía, invitándolas así a hablar

-Bueno…Queríamos confesaros que…-La castaña se sonrojó. Harry las miraba impacientes

-¿El qué?-Preguntó de manera brusca. Ellas se sobresaltaron pero con decisión se tomaron de la mano

-Papá…Rose es mi novia-Confesó sorprendiendo al moreno

-Y estamos saliendo desde hace un año…Estamos enamoradas-Prosiguió la castaña

Todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos… ¡Enamoradas! ¡Qué gracia en verdad! O eso lo pensó Harry en su momento. Lily observaba a este mientras que su novia observaba a su padre. Ambas se tomaban de la mano con cierta inseguridad y miedo… ¿y sí no las aceptaban? No querían pensar en vivir separadas…

-Felicidades, chicas-Susurró Ginny mientras Hermione reía encantada

-Al fin se atreven chicas… ¡Creía que me enteraría en el día de tu boda, cariño!-Exclamó la castaña risueña. Rose se sonrojó pero se sentía encantada de que su madre se lo hubiese tomado de manera tan desahogada

-Felicidades, cariño-Murmuró también Ron, sin saber bien qué más decir. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, a la cual el pelirrojo correspondió con ganas.

Solo quedaba por ver, la reacción de Harry…

**Increíble...Cuando comencé a publicar esta historia, no creía que acabase tan rápido, la verdad...Porque no, este no es el último capítulo...Pero el siguiente sí lo es... ;) Ya solo queda uno para acabar esta historia que siendo sincera, me ha encantado escribir...Es algo más madura que las otras, y todas son especiales, claro, pero esta ha sido rápida y con la canción de mi grupo favorito...Increíble, una vez más lo digo...En fin, solo queda ver... ¿Cómo acabará esta historia? ¿Harry aceptará bien la relación de su hija con su prima? Debemos pensar que pese a que acepte la relación de su mujer, ya dos son el colmo de los colmos...Aunque al final del siguiente dejaré una nota de autor, como esta, para dudas...Así que tiene alguna se puede aprovechar el momento...Y claro, aún queda una pregunta sin contestar...Había un personaje X que sabía de la relación de ellas y no ha sido mencionado...Porque no, no era Ron ni tampoco Luna...Y menos Harry, claro... Pues en el siguiente, ese personaje saldrá a la luz...Creo que está claro quien es pero...Siempre queda descubrir si es verdad o no...En fin, aparte de eso, saludos ^^ **


	17. Chapter 17: Mujer contra mujer

_Mujer…Contra…Mujer_

Harry se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la figura de su hija menor. Esta se giró para mirarle con seriedad y sin temor. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la separase de ella, del amor de su vida, de su prima. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los verdes de su padre, que no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarla y antes de que pudiese esta reaccionar, estrecharla hacia su pecho

La quería tanto…Era su princesa y siempre lo sería. Y quería que ella sintiese que él, pasara lo que pasase, amase a quien amase, siempre estaría a su lado y que nunca la juzgaría…Porque eran dos personas importantes para él, y Harry Potter quería formar parte de la vida de su pequeña niña, que ya no era eso, sino toda una mujer

James Sirius sonrió al ver esa escena entre padre e hija y Albus y Hugo se miraron cómplices ante esa escena. Ginny se quedaba algo desconcertada, pero la ternura le invadía al ver como padre e hija estaban juntos en aquello que era tan complicado, tan difícil, tan intenso. Hermione también parecía algo turbada y desorientada, pero al sentir la mano de su pelirroja estrecharse con la suya, no pudo evitar sonreír, sobre todo porque sus hijas no tendrían los mismos problemas que ellas dos. Ron parecía encantado con ello y se levantó para sacar de la nevera los postres y poder terminar la comida familiar en paz

Lily se separó de su padre con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de la emoción. Los de Harry se empañaban con las lágrimas y volvía a abrazarla, besando su cabello liso mientras la acariciaba con fuerza y ternura…Porque ese era el hombre que sobrevivió…Ese que no era capaz de dañar a nadie con tal de que permaneciese a su lado…Y Lily siempre sería su pequeña, y Rose siempre sería su sobrina predilecta

-Gracias papá…Eres el mejor

-Siempre vas a contar conmigo, cariño…Siempre voy a estar a tu lado…

Posa sus labios una vez más antes de separase de ella. Mira a la que es su sobrina y entre abre sus brazos para que ella se acerque y lo abrace. Por ese mero hecho, la niña se lanza a sus brazos para poder sentir que su tío no parecía poner pegas a su relación. Y no lo hace, pero como buen padre, debe de ejercer como tal

-Podéis contar conmigo…Pero Rose, como le hagas daño a mi niña… Puedes ir preparando tu maleta, porque te perseguiré hasta la punta del mundo

-Bueno Harry-Replicó Ron-Yo no perseguiría a Lily hasta la otra punta del mundo…Sino hasta el núcleo de la Tierra con tal de hacerle pagar el daño que le pueda hacer a mi princesa

-¡Ronald!-Exclamó divertida Hermione mientras ladeaba la cabeza con resignación-¡No tienes remedio!

-¿Por qué solo me replicas a mí? ¿Y Harry qué?

-Harry sabe que no lo hará…Antes pasa por encima de mi cadáver-Contestó la pelirroja mientras le dirigía una mirada cómplice a su ex marido

Este sonríe, en parte apenado por saber que ya no es su mujer, pero alegre de poder contar con su apoyo y compañía para todo. Se levanta y decide hacer un brindis por su familia, por todas aquellas personas que se querían y que nunca se abandonarían. Todos sonrieron, a sabiendas de que eso era la pura verdad

Rose no sabía como sentirse… ¡Era tan feliz de que al fin pudiese besar a su novia sin que nadie pudiese indicarle que estaba a punto de cometer un desliz! En la comida se besaban de vez en cuando ante la incomodidad de Harry y Ron, que pese a aceptar ese tipo de relación, una cosa era aceptarlo y otra verlo…Pero ya se irían acostumbrando con el tiempo. Después, todos ayudaron a recoger las cosas de la mesa. Ginny y Hermione hablaban entretenidas e ilusionadas por la relación de sus hijas y en parte porque si también Ron firmaba los papeles del divorcio, se separarían para poder estar juntas

Rose se quedó en la escalera mientras que su padre subía al piso de arriba junto con Hugo, James y Albus para así jugar al Quidditch. Así eran sus familiares y amigos, pero una sensación la invadió en su corazón y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que era la pura felicidad. Sus ojos se tornaron al ver que su novia se encontraba ya fuera, esperando a toda su familia para así jugar. Esperó un rato mientras ella se adentraba para así ir a buscar a su padre y sus hermanos

-Hola cariño… ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Claro amor

-Vale, entonces iré a buscarles

Se besaron con delicadeza, cada vez más enamoradas por todo eso que sentían juntas. Porque se amaban pese a todas las adversidades. Era puro amor, pura intensidad…Simplemente, se amaban como nadie se había amado entre sí…Era algo tan puro y a la vez delicado…Se separan con una sonrisa y la pelirroja sube por las escaleras animada de que su novia la vea jugar

Rose se levanta y dirige su mirada hacia la cocina donde se encuentra su madre hablando con su tía de manera animada. No puede evitarlo, siente algo de lástima por ellas dos. Entendía lo que era amar a una mujer… ¿Por qué eras todo tan difícil y complicado? Sonrío al recordar la primera vez que sospechó que existía una relación más allá de la amistad entre ellas dos…Esa unión en la comida familia que pasó desapercibida para todos, menos para ella…Fue ella, esa niña, la que presenció el amor entre esas dos mujeres…Fue ella la que entendió que amar no era pecado, daba igual de que manera, pero no lo era…

Puede percibir como ellas dos se miran con intensidad y necesidad. Una parece susurrar algo… ¿Será un "te quiero"? ¿O un "te amo" tal vez? Ellas ríen una vez más antes de abrazarse y seguir a sus cosas, sin percatarse de que una de sus hijas las observa a los ojos. Parecen felices, y eso hace sonreír a Rose, una testigo escondida en la oscuridad, una hija que sabía que su madre la apoyaría y no la juzgaría, al igual modo que ella hizo lo mismo…Hermione levanta la vista y se encuentra la mirada de su hija, que la observa detenidamente

Siente miedo, y la sorpresa se hace patente en su rostro. Rose sonríe, y ella se siente aliviada al sentir que su hija no la juzga…Apoyándose mutuamente sin saberlo ambas. Rose la saluda y su madre hace lo propio. El reflejo de dos mujeres tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes…

-Cariño, ¿vamos?

La voz de Lily resuena en la habitación. Rose se gira con una sonrisa y asiente. Todos salen del lugar y es ella quien queda la última. Mira una vez más a su madre, que ahora parece más concentrada en hablar con su amante…y se besan. La castaña sonríe una vez más y entonces, se marcha, cerrando la puerta, que era la separación de un amor libre y de un amor oculto...Porque cuando Rose se casase años después con Lily, podría demostrar su amor sin temor…Sin embargo, Hermione y Ginny debían ocultarse, por la estabilidad de la familia…Dos parejas tan similares, juntas, pero a la vez tan diferentes…Una libre y otra atada a las represarías. Pero eso, ya era…Otra historia…Porque sin duda alguna, esto era "Mujer contra mujer"

**Bueno…Es sorprendente pero al fin, esta historia está acabada…Su último capítulo, y como ya han visto, el personaje era nada más ni nada menos que Rose, la hija mayor de Hermione… Qué curioso, y es lo que he sacado partido…Dos historias de amor que deben luchar para permanecer, y que por esa misma razón, Rose luchó para vivir con Lily su amor sin ataduras…En cambio, Hermione y Ginny no pueden decir lo mismo…Dos mismos puntos de partida, distintas maneras de reaccionar y distintos finales…Juntas las dos parejas, pero una permanece oculta porque así lo decidieron en su momento…Y la otra puede vivir, porque sabían que era lo que tenían que hacer…**

**Dios, creo que aún no salo de mi ensimismamiento… ¿Y qué más decir? Muchas gracias a las personas que han seguido esta historia, que se han molestado en leerla y comentarla…Creo que este final se queda algo corto, pero me parecía el justo y más indicado…Y espero, que al igual que el resto de la historia, este capítulo haya gustado…Os agradezco mucho...Y por eso, os dedico a vosotros, esta historia…Gracias por leer y hacer que esta maravillosa historia llegase a su final…Gracias**

**Y aquí les dejo la canción: ****.com/watch?v=B-SKt4OPSsE**

**En fin, no me sale, así que copian eso y ponen youtube xD**


End file.
